Behind the masks
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: She thought she knew him until she got under the face he put on.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones isn't my property, it is HBO's and GRRM's. Because if it were mine, Lancel would be still alive and kicking, the king of the Seven Kingdoms, leading them to an era of prosperity and peace while having a long and happy life.

Summary: She thought she knew him until she got under the face he put on.

Author's note: Just a huge huge huge thank you to Assassin Master Ezio 91, who helped me a lot with this, from listening to the idea to even helping out with the chapter guide! Hope I'll do well, I'm not used on having such a long fanfic :)

Author's note 2: I know I am about unusual ships and that's not everyone's cup of tea, and that's a-okay with me. And I am all about being constructive. So if you come here just to bash me because I love Lancel, or to bash the ship of this fanfic ( Lancel/Sansa ), be warn that your comment will be moderated.

Author's note 3: English isn't my first language, it's french. If you see any mistake or issue with the language, feel free to tell me so that I can improve.

 **WARNING! THIS FANFICTION CAN CONTAINS HEAVY THEMES SUCH AS BULLYING AND** **SEX** **! IF YOU ARE ILL-AT-EASE WITH THESE SUBJECTS, FEEL FREE TO SKIP THIS FANFICTION.**

 **Behind the masks**

 **Chapter 1**

Sansa was sitting next to her boyfriend, Joffrey Baratheon. Boyfriend… She wondered why she was still with him despite the fact that he turned into an abuser after she became his. He had never hit her, he asked his friends to do so, and his violence towards her was pretty much verbal. Deep down, she knew why she wouldn't leave him. She was scared. Scared of his reaction, as he had a very short temper. She always expected the worse from him. If she freed herself, she was afraid he would hurt her more, he would hurt her family to get back at her. It sounded pitiful, an insult to all the women abused in the world, and she was ashamed to think that way, but she preferred being abused than freed, at least, she ensured herself some safety. She asked herself why Joffrey became the man he was. Because, in his good days, he could be the sweetest person. She remembered Myrcella telling her he cared for her when she was six, when she broke her leg. While he could have been playing with friends, he had their father set up his game consoles in her room so they could play together.

"But according to the same Myrcella, Joffrey wanted to push Tommen down the stairs, aged eight, because he dared report he insulted him at school…" She remembered

A new arrival took her out of her thoughts.

"Ah, Lancel! Just the man I wanted to see!"

Sansa looked at him and was still amazed by the resemblance between the two. Joffrey was said to look like Jaime, his maternal uncle, which wasn't a surprise, after all, his uncle was his mother's twin brother. It was said Lancel resembled him even more, though his features were softer than Joffrey's. His hair wasn't the same colour. Joffrey's hair was golden while Lancel's was sandy. Joffrey mocked him for looking a bit effeminate.

"As if he can control the genetics his parents gave him…" She reflected

Lancel was Joffrey's second cousin, as he was the first cousin to his mother, Cersei. Kevan Lannister had his first born child shortly before his brother, Tywin, became a grandfather, causing confusion among people.

"The Lannister family tree is so complicated!" She thought

Lancel nodded to his cousin and greeted him politely. That's something Sansa could give him, he was always polite, even when angry. However, she didn't think much of him. He was part of Joffrey's crew and he took part in her misery. Not actively, never when not asked by Joffrey. Usually, he just did what he was told to, he repeated what Joffrey wanted him to say, he added a bit to please him. When she saw him first, she thought he'd help her out, but he disappointed her. He was just a yes-man.

"Nevertheless, he doesn't seem to enjoy it. Or at least, he doesn't take pleasure in torturing me. That redeems him a bit… I guess." She imagined

Joffrey's voice took her out of her mind.

"I must thank you again for the great dinner we had the other day at your house. I didn't know you were a woman in disguise!"

Lancel just stared at him blankly, untouched.

"Sansa, honey, you will find it incredible! The other day, my family was invited to eat at Lancel's place and guess what? He was the one who cooked!" Joffrey mocked

"I helped out my mother who was sick." Lancel simply stated

 _XXXXX_

" _If you are unwell, we can cancel." Kevan told his wife as she was laying in bed, pale and tired_

" _I'll be fine, don't worry." She tried to reassure him_

 _Lancel had heard them by accident. That night, they were going to receive his uncle Tywin, his daughter's family, and his cousins, Jaime and Tyrion. And it seemed to him that his mother came down with a cold. Kevan kissed his wife's forehead and left for work. Lancel knew what his mother had planned on preparing for that night. He asked one of his brothers to watch over Dorna, the other to take care of their three years old sister Janei and without telling anyone or saying anything, he took his mother's place and cooked instead of her when the time came. And if the dinner was to be annulled, well, at least, she wouldn't have to cook either, all she'd need to do would be to sit down and enjoy her meal. And he had to admit he loved cooking. He wouldn't make a career out of it, it was an environment in which he'd get, ironically, eaten alive. But he enjoyed spending time creating something out of scratches, something edible, that smelled and tasted nice, to see the people he cared about regaling themselves as they ate what he had made. And it could be so much fun, especially when Janei asked him to bake cookies together. When Kevan got home from work, if he was surprised to see Lancel instead of Dorna, he hid it well, simply saying that it smelled nice, making his son smile. He was relieved to see that his wife seemed better, she had regained some colours._

" _Oh, Lancel, you shouldn't have!" She said when she saw him_

" _I wanted too. And you needed your rest, Mom."_

 _Later, the family arrived and soon, they ate._

" _I must say, aunt Dorna, you surpassed yourself, this is delicious." Tyrion complimented her_

" _Why, thank you, but I must admit I am not the one who prepared all this." She replied_

" _Then, who?" Jaime asked, surprised_

" _Lancel did all this." She said with pride in her voice_

 _Lancel could feel everyone's eyes on him and it made him uneasy. He wasn't used to be put in the spotlight and the spotlight made him feel nervous anyway._

" _You did all this by yourself?! Lancel, you're awesome!" Tommen exclaimed_

 _Lancel felt relieved._

" _Wait until you see the apple cake." He replied with a smile_

" _You remembered I liked it?" His young cousin asked, surprised_

" _Just as much as I remembered that I didn't need to put beets on your plate."_

" _You're the best cousin ever!"_

 _He laughed._

 _XXXXX_

"Gosh, listen to yourself, Lancel! _I did only helped out my sick mommy_! You sound like a child, that's embarrassing!"

Sansa could see he was upset, he tried to hide it but she could see beneath his act. The anecdote had made her see him in another light. Why was he the way he was at school when he seemed to be a sweet young man at home? Why bother with two appearances? It was certainly tiring to switch between two personalities, so why? Was it so that he had an armour to protect himself? It intrigued her. He was more than he appeared to be. She felt ashamed for misjudging him. She thought she had learnt her lessons about appearances, it seemed she needed a new course.

"Was it good?" She asked

"What?" Joffrey replied, confused

"Lancel's dinner. Was it good?" She developed

"Actually yes… He acts like a woman and he manages to recreate their talents."

She looked at Lancel, tried to offer the ghost of a smile.

"It's a good thing Lancel can cook. Should you find yourself in need, you know you can ask him, your belly will be filled and you will enjoy a good taste."

She could see Lancel's emerald eyes filled with gratitude. It wasn't much help but he didn't feel alone anymore.

"Ah Sansa, always the sweet but weak heart of women." Joffrey stated caressing her cheek

His touch disgusted her. He grabbed her hand discretely but hardly, it hurt her.

"Do not contradict me ever again! If I want your opinion, I'll ask for it!" He whispered angrily in her ear.

It left her frozen. He got up and left, along with his men. Only Lancel remained behind, pretending to check his phone for messages. Once alone, he went to her and asked:

"Are you okay?"

His voice was soft, warm and filled with a genuine concern. She had never heard him speaking to her that way.

"I'll be fine." She replied, trying to sound neutral

He nodded.

"Thank you." He told her

He left her and until his form disappeared from her sight, she wasn't able to take her eyes of him. He was a myserty she needed to resolve. Perhaps she could even gain a friend in the process. But she was certain of one thing:

Lancel Lannister was one unusual guy.

 **To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones isn't my property, it is HBO's and GRRM's. Because if it were mine, Lancel would be still alive and kicking, the king of the Seven Kingdoms, leading them to an era of prosperity and peace while having a long and happy life.

Summary: She thought she knew him until she got under the face he put on.

Author's note: Just a huge huge huge thank you to Assassin Master Ezio 91, who helped me a lot with this, from listening to the idea to even helping out with the chapter guide! Hope I'll do well, I'm not used on having such a long fanfic :)

Author's note 2: I know I am about unusual ships and that's not everyone's cup of tea, and that's a-okay with me. And I am all about being constructive. So if you come here just to bash me because I love Lancel, or to bash the ship of this fanfic ( Lancel/Sansa ), be warn that your comment will be moderated.

Author's note 3: English isn't my first language, it's french. If you see any mistake or issue with the language, feel free to tell me so that I can improve.

 **WARNING! THIS FANFICTION CAN CONTAINS HEAVY THEMES SUCH AS BULLYING AND SEX ! IF YOU ARE ILL-AT-EASE WITH THESE SUBJECTS, FEEL FREE TO SKIP THIS FANFICTION.**

 **Behind the masks**

 **Chapter 2**

Sansa sneezed discretely once again, she could feel something bothering her in her throat. She didn't have a fever but she felt tired, her cold prevented her from sleeping correctly. Nothing a good concealer couldn't erase, but she couldn't hide her cough or the lack of energy she had.

"You're so weak, being so tired due to a cold! Gods, even catching a cold in the first place is stupid!" Joffrey mocked

Sansa lowered her eyes.

"It's even more stupid when I know you were covered. Damn, you're such an idiot to not avoid colds while dressed correctly!" He laughed

"Sansa isn't to blame, Joffrey."

Joffrey turned to face a newly arrived Lancel.

"What is it, cousin?" He asked, clearly annoyed

"That it's not Sansa's fault she fell ill. Many people catch colds at this time of the year."

"Then, they're all idiots."

"Do I have to assume that your mother is among them?"

A gasp was heard in the room and Joffrey was glaring furiously at Lancel, his cheeks red with anger.

"What did you say?!" He shouted

Lancel didn't bat an eye.

"You said people are stupid for catching colds. Your mother is currently sick with a cold. Is she among the stupid ones?"

Sansa wondered how he managed to give his voice a genuine feeling of someone trying to understand. He was better at this than she was.

"Oh, you are sincerely wondering. I should have guessed, you are stupid too, after all. No, my mother isn't part of them, how could she? She birthed me after all. Many people fall, that's true."

He got closer to him, a wicked smile on his face.

"Many people fall. Sometimes even from bridges."

Sansa saw Lancel's face becoming suddenly white, painted with a look of pain.

"Yes, sometimes people are just too stupid to even live, aren't they, Lancel?"

Some of Joffrey's friends laughed but Sansa felt nothing but sadness. All Lancel did was trying to help her, in a disguised way. She didn't know why he reacted that way to Joffrey's taunt but she felt sad and even concerned when she saw the results. Joffrey evilly grinned and left, followed by his minions, leaving a dumbstruck Lancel. Sansa wanted to get up and check on him, but he quickly left too, clearly upset. Again, she couldn't take her eyes of his disappearing of his hurrying form, a wave of pain and sorrow hitting her heart. She understood better why he couldn't afford to be kind to her while he wasn't a bad person deep down.

 _XXXXX_

"It's a sad story, really." Myrcella started as the girls were having lunch together

When Sansa had told Myrcella about the bridge incident, the young woman seemed outraged at the idea that her brother did that, especially to a blood relative. She waited for them to be alone, avoiding eavesdropping ears.

"Two months ago, Lancel's girlfriend committed suicide by jumping off a bridge." She declared

Sansa felt a chill down her spine, she was completely dazed at the new, realizing the new extent of cruelty Joffrey used on a grieving teenager, the wound of his loss still fresh.

"Her name was Elora Lawn. She was absolutely gorgeous and adorable, and above all, she genuinely cared about Lancel. They were so lovely together and I don't recall seeing Lancel so happy before they were together. You didn't know her, she didn't attend this school. She was so beautiful! Tall, long dark hair, clear blue eyes, a perfect skin… If anything, she didn't have much breasts, but Lancel doesn't care about all that."

Myrcella showed her a picture she had saved and Sansa had to admit she was a true beauty. And Lancel's happiness was palpable, he seemed so in love with her it was touching.

"We all knew she had problems with depression but when she and Lancel started to date, it seemed behind her. He gave her the bright side of life and she gave him confidence, something he tends to lack. Lancel even seriously considered to ask her to marry him when she'd turn eighteen. She was a bit younger than him."

"Lancel must have loved her so much to consider such a step!" Sansa wondered, amazed

Seeing him smiling, the tenderness in his eyes while looking upon her, was as touching as it was saddening.

"Two months ago, Lancel received a call from the foster home she was in."

"She was a foster child?"

Myrcella nodded. Elora had been orphaned at four months, her mother dying and her father never acknowledged her. She had been placed in a foster home, jumped from places to places until it seemed some people finally wanted her.

"They had found her body, drowned in the canal. She had jumped from the bridge. Several people saw her. They tried to resuscitate her, but she was already gone."

"But, if she was in love and happy… Did she leave a note?"

"No, and that's the worst part. We don't know why she did it. All the exams showed it was suicide, but Elora didn't leave a note to anyone, not even Lancel. He had seen her the previous day and she seemed her eternal loving self. Her death broke him to a point you cannot imagine… He wondered, and still wonders, why she did that. He blames himself for not seeing she was unwell, he actually believes he murdered her in a way."

"But he didn't! She jumped, he didn't push her!"

"To him, it's as if he did. And you know how Joffrey is. To him, Lancel lost Elora because he can't keep a woman by his side and she was so desperate to be freed without hurting him that she killed herself."

Sansa looked at her glass of water, trying to picture why Elora jumped, why she left Lancel without the skeleton of a goodbye. She understood better his look earlier. Lancel was no saint but he didn't deserve such a reminder of his loss.

"I'll make sure he's okay later on. Maybe he'll reject me… But at least, I won't regret the fact that I didn't do anything… He helped me, I can try and help him back." She silently swore

Lannisters weren't the only ones who paid their debts.

 _XXXXX_

Sansa had found Lancel in a retired spot of the school's court, sitting under a tree. He was still pale and clearly unwell. She cursed Joffrey for making him this way.

"Lancel?" She carefully asked

He raised his head, quite surprised to see her. She was certainly the last person he expected to see.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing… I'll leave you in peace."

"It's okay… You don't bother me. Though I certainly bothered you."

"I'll be the judge of that." She said, smiling

He moved to grant her some space. She sat by his side. She understood why he had come here, it was peaceful and lovely. Almost no one visited that spot, too far away from the gates if you wanted to smoke, too far away from the restrooms, too far away from anything actually.

"I'm so sorry for what Joffrey said. It was cruel, you didn't deserve it."

He nodded, it was clear he had been crying and he seemed on the verge of crying again. She wanted to tell him she was sorry he lost Elora, that he didn't have to blame himself, but she was not supposed to know. Until she realized she sold herself out with her sentence. It meant she knew. After all, Joffrey just mentioned falls and bridges, he was subtle enough to keep people away from the truth.

"I just wished I died instead of her…" He said, his voice being barely a whisper and yet she could hear it cracking

A tear rolled down his cheek and she could see he was biting his tongue to avoid crying one more time, but he failed. She didn't look at him, she simply took his hand gently.

He didn't pushed her away.

She didn't let it go until his eyes were dry.

 **To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones isn't my property, it is HBO's and GRRM's. Because if it were mine, Lancel would be still alive and kicking, the king of the Seven Kingdoms, leading them to an era of prosperity and peace while having a long and happy life.

Summary: She thought she knew him until she got under the face he put on.

Author's note: Just a huge huge huge thank you to Assassin Master Ezio 91, who helped me a lot with this, from listening to the idea to even helping out with the chapter guide! Hope I'll do well, I'm not used on having such a long fanfic :)

Author's note 2: I know I am about unusual ships and that's not everyone's cup of tea, and that's a-okay with me. And I am all about being constructive. So if you come here just to bash me because I love Lancel, or to bash the ship of this fanfic ( Lancel/Sansa ), be warn that your comment will be moderated.

Author's note 3: English isn't my first language, it's french. If you see any mistake or issue with the language, feel free to tell me so that I can improve.

 **WARNING! THIS FANFICTION CAN CONTAINS HEAVY THEMES SUCH AS BULLYING AND SEX ! IF YOU ARE ILL-AT-EASE WITH THESE SUBJECTS, FEEL FREE TO SKIP THIS FANFICTION.**

 **Behind the masks**

 **Chapter 3**

It hadn't surprised Sansa when she saw that Lancel didn't come to school the following day. It surprised her even less when she heard, from his brothers, that he had felt unwell during the night and that he actually came down with a fever. They didn't seem too worried, after all, he was safe and home, but it appeared their oldest sibling was prone to days like this, when you weren't sick with a definite sickness but you were obviously not okay.

"He took it hard yesterday, he did his best to go on, to not show of affected he was. His body reacted." She thought

Sitting at her desk, browsing her Facebook account, she was looking at Lancel's profile. She was surprised by the lack of personal stuff he had posted there, there weren't a lot of personal pictures, of personal posts, even on the day where Elora died, he didn't do what most people did on social media. He didn't post anything, any hint that he had lost someone close and important. He appeared to be rather discrete on it.

"Maybe he's on Facebook just to keep in touch with foreign friends." She assumed, seeing French people among his list of friends

It seemed Willem was spamming him with games invitations, which made her laugh, Rickon was like that as well.

"How could such a man be cruel to me?" She wondered

Until it hit her.

Lancel never wanted to hurt her.

Worse, he was certainly forced to.

She tried to remember the times he had obeyed Joffrey, mostly repeating his insults or giving him the impression he was right. He had never hit her physically, which was already a good thing, but his words certainly did. But they suddenly lost all of their impact when she understood he didn't mean any of them. She finally noticed all the little details she turned a blind eye on when the events occurred. His unsure voice. The way he'd look elsewhere, clearly bothered, trying not to make eye contact because he felt horrible saying what he was saying. The fact that he never went around insulting her on his own. He appeared to be trapped. He had to do all this, for a reason, but he didn't want to. Something she could understand. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice her sister Arya, looking at her screen. A playful smile came on her lips. She left and went somewhere Sansa couldn't hear her and she phoned her boyfriend, Gendry Waters.

"Arry?" He answered

"Operation Another Ship For Sansa is back on track!" She exclaimed, cheerful

"Arry, why are you so adamant on Sansa dating someone else?" Gendry asked

"Joffrey is a dick!" Arya simply explained

"I know, and I understand you want her freed but seriously, you, a matchmaker? So lady-like!" He joked

"Don't tease me, you jerk!"

Gendry's laugh made her furious.

"And who's her knight in shining armour?" He inquired

"Lancel Lannister." She replied

"You want to take away your sister from an abuser to put her in the arms of another one?"

"From what I've seen, she does seem interested in him right now. And yes, I agree, Lancel can be a dick, he chose to be by Joffrey's side and all, but better him than the psycho! At least, I know he won't hit her or try to rape her!"

Gendry thought for a few moments. Arya was kinda right and he had the chance to actually meet Lancel once or twice, when he visited his father, as his stepmother was Lancel's first cousin. He was completely different out of school.

"No wonder I hate school, it brings the worst of people sometimes…" He wondered

"So, you're in?" Arya asked, losing patience

"Consider the Gendrya matchmaking agency a thing."

Arya's laugh was the best music he had ever heard.

 _XXXXX_

"Gosh, why do I think so much about him?!" Sansa reproached herself as she was laying in bed

Lancel hadn't leave her mind, she had a small appetite back at dinner, which worried her parents. She even surprised herself by texting Myrcella, asking if she had some news about Lancel. The young woman had discretely gathered her informations, asking Lancel directly and the recovering man had thought it was just his cousin concerned with his health. Apparently, he felt way better than in the morning, though he was still tired and waited to see how he felt the following morning, to be sure it was behind him. Knowing he seemed on his way to full recovery eased her, more than she expected, surprising her a lot.

"Why do I care so much about him? It's not as if we were friends!"

Friends… She admitted it wouldn't bother her. With all she learnt, with all she had understood, he could be someone she'd hang on with.

"Somehow, he's just like me… Two young naïve people, raised in a bubble, confronted to the harsh reality… Actually, we are so similar it's scary… The first child of its gender for our parents, with the same amount of younger siblings, raised in the same social condition… And in the end, I did what he did too once. I almost drove my own sister away because of Joffrey. I am still stuck with him, I managed to make him believe I am nice to her to preserve myself at home, but Arya knows the truth. Maybe I can save him too… Maybe I can help…"

She could still see his shaking form under that tree, she could still feel how genuine he had been when he thanked her for the cooking incident, it could work. She wanted to believe it could. She wanted to know the real Lancel, not the copy he had created to protect himself around Joffrey and the others. She took her phone, connected herself quickly on Facebook and with her thumb, she sent a friend request on his profile.

She would uncover the mystery Lancel Lannister was.

 **To Be Continued**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones isn't my property, it is HBO's and GRRM's. Because if it were mine, Lancel would be still alive and kicking, the king of the Seven Kingdoms, leading them to an era of prosperity and peace while having a long and happy life.

Summary: She thought she knew him until she got under the face he put on.

Author's note: Just a huge huge huge thank you to Assassin Master Ezio 91, who helped me a lot with this, from listening to the idea to even helping out with the chapter guide! Hope I'll do well, I'm not used on having such a long fanfic :)

Author's note 2: I know I am about unusual ships and that's not everyone's cup of tea, and that's a-okay with me. And I am all about being constructive. So if you come here just to bash me because I love Lancel, or to bash the ship of this fanfic ( Lancel/Sansa ), be warn that your comment will be moderated.

Author's note 3: English isn't my first language, it's french. If you see any mistake or issue with the language, feel free to tell me so that I can improve.

 **WARNING! THIS FANFICTION CAN CONTAINS HEAVY THEMES SUCH AS BULLYING AND SEX ! IF YOU ARE ILL-AT-EASE WITH THESE SUBJECTS, FEEL FREE TO SKIP THIS FANFICTION.**

 **Behind the masks**

 **Chapter 4**

Waiting near the Columbus Café, Lancel wondered why Sansa invited him to share a drink. Her offer was a lovely one but it didn't make sense. They weren't friends. He was his abuser, much to his shame. Why on Earth would she want to share a moment with him, of all people? He had thought of this in every way he could have imagined and yet, he couldn't find any plausible reason for him to be invited by a girl he tormented. She arrived a bit later, her cheeks red, she looked as if she had been running.

"I'm sorry, I'm late!" She apologized

Lancel looked at the clock, she wasn't.

"I'm glad you accepted." She said

What scared him was that she meant it. They entered, the waiter asked for their order and despite Sansa's insistence, Lancel paid. He felt it was the least he could do. They sat, enjoying the calmness of the place. Lancel couldn't raise his eyes to meet her face, feeling ashamed he had hurt her.

"Why did you invite me?" He ended up asking after an awkward and painful silence

"I want to get to know you better."

The surprise he felt erased his shame as he raised his head to meet her gaze. She was smiling.

"Why would you want to get to know your abuser?" He inquired, puzzled

"Let's be real Lancel, you did the least to me."

She sipped from her pineapple smoothie.

"I have been thinking these past few days and I came to realize that you aren't the worst of the bunch. Actually, I'd even say you aren't part of them."

She could see he couldn't understand.

"You and I, we are made of the same cloth. We had an ideal world in mind, growing in our loving bubble which is our families. You don't enjoy your time with Joffrey."

She took another sip while Lancel was nervously playing with his cup. Her voice was strangely soft and he didn't know if he had to fear it or to be eased by it. She went on, explaining how she saw he didn't want to hurt her, how she came to realize it and she had another proof: he was there, listening to her, clearly unwell. Another would have laughed and took the occasion to humiliate her.

"From what I have heard, from what I have learnt, you seem like a decent guy. I just don't understand. Lancel, why are you hanging out with Joffrey?" She asked

"Because I have no other choice." He sadly stated

 _XXXXX_

" _I need your advice." Lancel had told Joffrey. "From an elder brother to another."_

 _Joffrey had nodded, showing the place near him._

" _My time is precious cousin, so don't waste it."_

" _Martyn is being bullied."_

 _The fact didn't surprise Joffrey one bit. To him, Martyn was the archetype of the nerd, the guy who had an A + on every subject, a rather serious man. No wonder people picked on him. He wondered how his great-uncle Kevan managed to have children so different from one another. Lancel was an awkward guy who had issues, certainly a gift from his weird mother. Martyn was born in the wrong era. Only Willem seemed cool. As for Janei, she wasn't old enough to show a character yet but she was so close to Lancel she'd certainly inherit his problems._

" _I know he is because I witnessed it. And when I asked him, he confessed. Joffrey, if Cella or Tom was bullied, how would you deal with the situation?"_

 _Joffrey had looked strangely understanding and had patted his shoulder._

" _No worries, cousin. I'll find a way to help."_

" _Thanks."_

 _XXXXX_

"Behind my back, Joffrey bribed the guy to have him stop and confronted me with the event realized and before I knew it, I was in debt. I became his slave."

"Oh Gods, Lancel…" Sansa whispered, frozen in shock

She had expected everything but this. However, Joffrey hadn't surprised her. He was manipulative and an opportunist, so when he saw he could have someone under his thumb, he went for it. Lancel had to become everything he wasn't out of love for his little brother, under the threat that his torture would start again if he dared defy his new master. Joffrey had put an effective leash on him. As sad as she was, she was seeing Lancel in another new light: Someone who preferred to be miserable if it ensured his loved ones' safety. It made her heart ache to know he was a victim, just like she was.

"When I was younger, I thought Joffrey was misunderstood and lonely, so I tried to befriend him. But when I saw what made him happy, I decided that our blood link was enough." He confessed

She nodded.

"Joffrey had his loyalty, why does he have to humiliate him even further?" She wondered

"Elora loved this place." He said after a while

"I'm sorry, if I brought painful memories…"

He simply smiled, though it was the saddest smile she had seen in her life.

"Perhaps it was Fate for me to lose her that way…"

"You didn't kill her, Lancel."

"I did."

He looked at her directly in the eyes and she felt even worse. His gaze showed a mix of guilt, of pain, of a love still present, of resignation.

"Call it karma or whatever you wish. She was taken from me because I made people suffer and I still do."

"I refuse to believe that. Karma, or whatever you call it, would know that you don't harm people because you want to! On the contrary, she should be still by your side, because you sacrifice yourself for your brother! Elora died from anything else but your doing!"

Sansa seemed so strong, so sure, so passionate! He wanted to believe in her words, but he couldn't. One day, maybe, but not right now…

"If it eases you, I forgive you."

"Shouldn't I apologize first?"

"You just did."

"No, I didn't. Sansa, I am sorry for the way I treated you. And for the way Joffrey will want me to treat you…"

Sansa laughed and raised her up.

"To the weirdest friendship ever!"

"You consider me as a friend?!"

"If you'd have me."

"That's more than I deserve."

However, he raised his cup and they had a toast. Their next sip sealed their new relationship.

 **To Be Continued**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones isn't my property, it is HBO's and GRRM's. Because if it were mine, Lancel would be still alive and kicking, the king of the Seven Kingdoms, leading them to an era of prosperity and peace while having a long and happy life.

Summary: She thought she knew him until she got under the face he put on.

Author's note: Just a huge huge huge thank you to Assassin Master Ezio 91, who helped me a lot with this, from listening to the idea to even helping out with the chapter guide! Hope I'll do well, I'm not used on having such a long fanfic :)

Author's note 2: I know I am about unusual ships and that's not everyone's cup of tea, and that's a-okay with me. And I am all about being constructive. So if you come here just to bash me because I love Lancel, or to bash the ship of this fanfic ( Lancel/Sansa ), be warn that your comment will be moderated.

Author's note 3: English isn't my first language, it's french. If you see any mistake or issue with the language, feel free to tell me so that I can improve.

 **WARNING! THIS FANFICTION CAN CONTAINS HEAVY THEMES SUCH AS BULLYING AND SEX ! IF YOU ARE ILL-AT-EASE WITH THESE SUBJECTS, FEEL FREE TO SKIP THIS FANFICTION.**

 **Behind the masks**

 **Chapter 5**

"You are nothing but a cum dump! Your only purpose is to satisfy me! How dare you refuse this to me?! You're nothing without me!"

Sansa continued to listen in silence, a bit scared by Joffrey's anger. He had suggested they'd try something new in their sexual life, something she couldn't picture herself doing with anyone. When she had tried to explain she wasn't against but that she wasn't ready for it, her boyfriend had entered into one of his famous tantrums. She had thought it would ease him to know she would consider it, or at least she pretended she'd consider it, because she couldn't see herself in a man's cock in her mouth, she found it disgusting and degrading for women. She realized she still had to learn, Joffrey would never bother with her feelings.

"What's going on?" Lancel asked as he arrived

"Sansa refuses me the right to have my manhood in her mouth!" Joffrey explained

"That's gross." He replied, wincing

"Yeah, I know, it's horrible!"

"No, I meant it's gross, someone's penis in a mouth..."

"It's because you never had Elora do it to you before! You're so lame Lancel, no wonder she jumped away from you!"

Lancel flinched.

"Joffrey…" Sansa started

He grabbed her arm violently, she could feel his fingers marking her skin.

"I'll leave you be for this time, for this time only! Next time, ready or not, I stick it in your mouth and you will swallow every drop of semen I'll so generously give you! You'll love it so much you won't want anything else for your meals!"

He could feel her shaking and he mistook her fear for excitement, believing a rough way was her turn on. He forced a kiss on her lips and left her. Once alone, she broke down in tears, not realizing Lancel was still present, thus it surprised her when she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"I hate him! I hate him!" She started to scream between sobs "I wish he'd disappear!"

He didn't say anything, he just squeezed her shoulder gently. He knew the feeling. The years passed by and Joffrey was getting worse with every year. He hated himself for lacking the courage to truly stand for Sansa, he was afraid she'd become his cousin's sexual toy against her will and he wouldn't be able to help, paralyzed by both fear and the leverage he had against him. However, he was also worried that someone could hear them and report it to him. He shyly suggested to go to his place.

"No one can hear us there…" He tried to explain

She nodded and followed him. Lancel was living about half an hour from the school, in a calm neighbourhood. Sansa was surprised to see that, despite its wealth, Lancel's family chose to be humble and subtle in their way of showing what they could afford. The house looked like any other house, it was just a bit bigger and higher due to their large family. It was two parents and their four children after all. She couldn't hide her smile when she saw the living room, some toys on the floor. The rain started to pour on the windows, something that wasn't a surprise, the sky had been heavily charged with grey and threatening clouds. However, the wind started to rise, something not expected. Her phone rang.

"Sansa?"

"Yes, Mom?"

"They announced a heavy storm, they say people shouldn't leave their shelter, where are you?"

Feeling stuck, she declared she was with Myrcella, home. Apparently the storm was going to last until the morning.

"Great, I'm stuck with Lancel for the night! Talk about awkward…" She thought

She texted Myrcella, who agreed to back her up. But she thought of Lancel. How was he going to justify her presence to his family?

"Don't worry about it. My dad is on a business trip, my mom spends a few days with Janei looking after my grandfather and the twins are in a field trip to Versailles."

"You're home alone?"

"Doesn't bother me. I have a mom who calls four times a day."

Sansa smiled, it reminded her of her own mother.

"You can stay for the night, with that weather, I can't let you go out… You can have my room, I'll sleep downstairs." He offered

"This is your home, I should be the one sleeping on the couch."

"A lady doesn't sleep on couches."

She laughed as he offered her a can of cherry coke. They went to his room, where it was a bit warmer. He sat by her side, on his bed, ashamed that he'd break her newly found peace.

"I… I recorded what Joffrey said. Should he try anything funny, I can send it to the police." He told her carefully

Facing her silence, he got worried.

"Did he… Did he ever… force you in any way?"

"No. At first, it was wanted. And now, I let him do it so that he leaves me in peace."

"It's still rape if you don't enjoy it."

"It's not that, it's…" She blushed, clearly unwell at the turn the talk took. "Before, it was nice. Now, he just cares about himself. And now, with what he told me…"

She started to shake slowly and he hated himself for not being able to provide her with the safety feeling she deserved.

"I'm sorry he brought Elora again…"

"He was right. I never had it because I didn't want her to."

"That's not being lame."

"But she did jump away from me."

The look of hurt in his eyes made her ache even more than before. They were both stuck with Joffrey, no matter what they did.

"She was lucky to have you. Any woman would be."

He smiled softly and replied that any man would be lucky to have her. Their eyes met and before they could understand, their lips met each other. They didn't know why they kissed, why they seemed unable to stop, all they felt was that their pain seemed to find a bit of comfort in the other's body. Sansa didn't seem to mind when she was slowly laid on the bed while her tongue was playing with Lancel's. She didn't seem to mind when his mouth traced the line of her neck. Actually, she found it enjoyable. She didn't seem to mind when his hands sought the contact of her bare skin, after all, she was doing just the same. She was feeling strangely hot, something that didn't happen to her in a while, and the fact that another man than her official boyfriend was seeing her nipples getting hard under his touch made her feel even more aroused. She wanted to touch him too, to make him feel good, he deserved to, Joffrey hurt him so much he deserved a break. He sought her lips when her hand caressed his erection. He was way more equipped that Joffrey. His cock was bigger, longer and thicker, she could feel it pulsing between her fingers. Every action she did, he thanked her by making her feel good in return. A newly found feeling came to her, the delightful sensation of feeling moist. When Joffrey made love to her at first, it was present but it had vanished for months ever since he took her for granted. Lancel could have simply penetrated her and, in a few thrusts, eased himself. He didn't. On the contrary, he seemed to find pleasure in making her moan, in making her body crave. She almost felt like a goddess worshipped by a devout. She didn't know if it was because she was in need, but it was intoxicating. She felt her underwear soaked with her juices. Soon enough, he placed himself in front of her but something stopped him, freezing him.

"What is it?" She asked, worried

"I don't have any protection…"

"No worries. I'm on the pill."

She kissed him again. That was another sign of respect. Joffrey would have just put it in there, not caring if he or she was protected. Her legs spread, he could see how she longed for him to fuck her. He entered slowly, partly because he didn't want to hurt her, but also to see her body aching in desire. He thrusted slowly, amazed by how tight and wet she was for him. She wrapped her arms around his back, her legs around his hips, seeking his mouth again. Her own hips were matching his pace and she whispered, in a moan that drove him crazy, to go faster. He was more than happy to obey and soon, the room was filled with the wet sound of their doings. She had never felt so good before, she didn't want it to end, she wanted to cum again and again on that thick cock of his. Soon enough, he pulled back, feeling something against him and as he did so, squirt came out of his lover. She kissed him and sought his presence in her again. He complied and thrusted the fastest and the hardest he could, motivated by her cries of delight. After a few moments, he felt his own orgasm building and without a second thought, he came in her. The feeling of his hot sperm in her almost made her cum again. They were panting, his head resting between her breasts and soon, tiredness overcame them as they feel asleep, in each other's arms, as naked as the day they were born.

 **To Be Continued**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones isn't my property, it is HBO's and GRRM's. Because if it were mine, Lancel would be still alive and kicking, the king of the Seven Kingdoms, leading them to an era of prosperity and peace while having a long and happy life.

Summary: She thought she knew him until she got under the face he put on.

Author's note: Just a huge huge huge thank you to Assassin Master Ezio 91, who helped me a lot with this, from listening to the idea to even helping out with the chapter guide! Hope I'll do well, I'm not used on having such a long fanfic :)

Author's note 2: I know I am about unusual ships and that's not everyone's cup of tea, and that's a-okay with me. And I am all about being constructive. So if you come here just to bash me because I love Lancel, or to bash the ship of this fanfic ( Lancel/Sansa ), be warn that your comment will be moderated.

Author's note 3: English isn't my first language, it's french. If you see any mistake or issue with the language, feel free to tell me so that I can improve.

 **WARNING! THIS FANFICTION CAN CONTAINS HEAVY THEMES SUCH AS BULLYING AND SEX ! IF YOU ARE ILL-AT-EASE WITH THESE SUBJECTS, FEEL FREE TO SKIP THIS FANFICTION.**

 **Behind the masks**

 **Chapter 6**

Lancel was the first to wake up on this Saturday morning. He found it weird that he had been so hot during the night but he understood when he saw Sansa's naked body next to him, their clothes on the floor. Memories of what happened rushed in his mind and his cheeks burnt him.

"Gods, I can't believe that we… That I… I used a woman to ease my own issues… I used Sansa… I used her just as if I had used a prostitute…"

He felt horrible. It had felt great when he was doing it but it wasn't worth the aftermath. He had been disrespectful to a woman, to the woman who forgave him, to the woman he offered him more than he had dared hope for. And even if Joffrey was a nasty man, he didn't deserve to be cheated on, especially by a relative.

"Lancel?"

Her sleepy voice took him out of his thoughts.

"Good morning…"

"We… We did it, didn't we..."

"Yeah… Sansa, I'm sorry…"

"Oh Gods… If Joffrey finds out…"

"He doesn't need to know."

She looked at him and he could see she wasn't feeling well. Sansa wasn't the kind of person to sleep around for the fun of it. One-night stands weren't her thing. Some women enjoyed this way of life, he knew that, after all, one of his friends was nicknamed "Gatehouse Ami", but to Sansa, just like to him, sex was almost sacred. It was the physical realization of two people bound by love and trust. It was the total opposite of what they had done, a way just to vent out their unhappiness and it didn't last.

"Let's just say it didn't happen… We put it behind and we go our usual way…" He suggested

"Yes… It was a one-time thing anyway."

She held back from calling it a mistake, because it felt wrong to her to say so, or at least, a part of her felt that way.

"So… What do you eat for breakfast?" He asked, awkwardly

He was trying but his face was just adorable, a mix of shyness and of clumsiness, she couldn't hold back a laugh.

"Just do what you'd do for yourself. I am not difficult."

 _XXXXX_

Lancel had kept his promise and he had been his usual self around Sansa at school, acted the way Joffrey wanted him to: the stupid tool, the friend when he turned his back. He had even managed to give her back something she had forgotten in his room, in secret. Yet, she found it heavy to bear and so, here she stood, in front of Arya's room.

"What is it?" Her sister asked

"Can you keep a secret?"

Arya raised an eyebrow. Though Sansa and her were closer, they weren't the classic sisters who shared everything. Sansa wasn't well if she needed her trust. She made her enter and they sat.

"What is it?"

Sansa bowed her head in shame.

"I slept with Lancel…"

"That's it?"

She raised her head to meet Arya's surprised face. She had expected laughs, mean laughs, yet she didn't seem shocked.

"You go Sansa! Good for you! So, how was it? Does he have a big one?" Arya suddenly and happily exclaimed

"Arya!" Sansa blushed "I cheated on my boyfriend with his mom's cousin!"

"Joffrey deserves all the shit you can give him! He doesn't count! So, tell me, how was it?"

Seeing how Sansa was reacting, her younger sister managed to guess. She had a wonderful time, certainly the blast of her life, Joffrey certainly being a poor lover. But she felt ashamed and gross because this wasn't who she was.

"Why don't you leave Joffrey and date Lancel then? That way, you would have done it with your man."

"I can't… No… I can, I just lack the courage to do so… But I am not in love with Lancel. Yes, he is different than I expected, he is a good person, but I don't love him."

"How did he reacted?"

"Pretty much like me… And he made me breakfast."

"Then, he'd be a way better boyfriend than Joffrey. Joffrey only loves one person and it's himself."

"Why are you so keen on setting me up with him?"

"Because you deserve someone who will treat you right. And he just proved me he would."

 _XXXXX_

Home alone, once again, Lancel was thinking of what happened between Sansa and him. He still regretted it, Sansa deserved better than to be a loophole for his misery. He had tried to forget about it but the memory came to haunt him everyday. He had literally seen Sansa in every way and she was a gorgeous woman, from body to soul, and he couldn't understand why Joffrey treated her like garbage. He had a girlfriend that could make a gay hard upon seeing a part of her naked, to turn a straight woman into a lesbian, a girlfriend who tried to make it work, to make him happy and he demanded even more, like the spoilt child he was. Like the spoilt child he had always been. It was such a waste!

"Why is she on my mind like that?"

And why did the memory of their intimate time together made him so hard?

 _XXXXX_

Laying in her bed, between her sheets, Sansa's mind was filled with Arya's words. She was right, she needed to leave Joffrey, but she was too afraid of the consequences. She could try and find someone to date to protect her right after her break-up but she'd hate herself for using a man for her own purpose. Dating meant you were attracted to someone, that you liked him, and as much as she enjoyed Lancel's company, she couldn't picture herself as a potential woman for him. Firstly because he wasn't over Elora. He still loved her, he was still mourning her, she couldn't ask that of him. Secondly because he was trapped himself. And as much as she didn't deny his bravery, because what he was doing for his brother was incredibly brave, she didn't know if he could stand against Joffrey. He didn't strike her as a violent person and if he tried to defend himself, he didn't really have any backbone. Thirdly, she didn't love him. He was nice, he was caring, hell he had been the cutest thing when he had try to act normal and to ask her for her breakfast after their night, but she had no romantic feelings towards him.

"Then, why is he always on my mind?"

Much to her shame, their moment together was haunting her too and the memory of it woke her body. She fought hard not to think of it, to restrain her fingers to go and play in her private land. What ashamed her the most was that she had came during it. She had came from the dick of someone who wasn't Joffrey, it had never occurred before, not even back when her crush for Joffrey was enough to turn her on. Yet, one single moment with Lancel and she had flooded his sheets. A part of herself made her even more shameful, as it wanted it to happen again. It gave her false images waltzing in her head, like her naked, riding him as he'd look at her with lust. His mouth on her body, everywhere on her body, his tongue playing with her nipples, her skin, even her clit. It even gave her the brief picture of him invading a virgin part of her: her ass, and she'd come from it. They always made her hot and even hornier, making it even harder to try not to ease herself one way or another.

"What am I? A woman or a slut?"

It was already bad enough that it was the memory of their little secret that made her wet and able to endure when Joffrey was fucking her selfishly. All she had to do was to prevent herself from screaming Lancel's name instead of his.

She closed her eyes. The last thing her brain made her see was Lancel's eyes when he had fucked her, when he made her feel she was the luckiest woman alive.

 **To Be Continued**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones isn't my property, it is HBO's and GRRM's. Because if it were mine, Lancel would be still alive and kicking, the king of the Seven Kingdoms, leading them to an era of prosperity and peace while having a long and happy life.

Summary: She thought she knew him until she got under the face he put on.

Author's note: Just a huge huge huge thank you to Assassin Master Ezio 91, who helped me a lot with this, from listening to the idea to even helping out with the chapter guide! Hope I'll do well, I'm not used on having such a long fanfic :)

Author's note 2: I know I am about unusual ships and that's not everyone's cup of tea, and that's a-okay with me. And I am all about being constructive. So if you come here just to bash me because I love Lancel, or to bash the ship of this fanfic ( Lancel/Sansa ), be warn that your comment will be moderated.

Author's note 3: English isn't my first language, it's french. If you see any mistake or issue with the language, feel free to tell me so that I can improve.

 **WARNING! THIS FANFICTION CAN CONTAINS HEAVY THEMES SUCH AS BULLYING AND SEX ! IF YOU ARE ILL-AT-EASE WITH THESE SUBJECTS, FEEL FREE TO SKIP THIS FANFICTION.**

 **Behind the masks**

 **Chapter 7**

Sansa was daydreaming again. If her lust for Lancel seemed to have eased with time, her mind was still filled with his image, with questions, some sounding trivial. She wondered why she cared about his favourite food, the colours he liked, the music he listened to… Every bad reaction Joffrey had towards her, she was certain Lancel would have been the complete opposite. Or at least, he would make her understand his point without putting her so low, breaking her confidence. She could still remember when Joffrey accepted her cross stitched phone case, a gift she had spent hours making. He took it, didn't seem overjoyed, said thanks because he needed to but she never saw him using it. According to Myrcella, he had given it to her.

"It's a shame, really. It's really well done. Especially the blanket stitch, that's the hardest part. Well, at least, Cella knows its value." Lancel told her when she mentioned it

"How do you know of blanket stitch and of its difficulty?" She had asked him, astonished

"That's what happens when you grew up looking at your cross stitching mother." He teased " I looked and I actually learnt by looking. Not that I use it."

"I dare you to show me your stitching skills!"

He had laughed, replying a "maybe" that almost sounded like a promise.

She wanted to see him more, to see more of his personality, and when he wasn't at school for any reason, she found the day dull and missed him. Sadly, they couldn't exchange numbers, as one day, Joffrey could decide to read her messages and of course, it would be the day where she would have forgotten to erase the most dangerous ones. They used the private chat system Facebook had but she felt it wasn't enough at all. If only they could have something to talk, something free of fear of being busted…

"Earth to Sansa!" Joffrey scowled, startling her

He sighed.

"This is going downhill Sansa. You are becoming faulty. You don't pay attention enough, you don't care about my needs anymore!"

Long ago, she would have apologized, bowed her head. Yet, now, she felt a fire inside of her. She didn't know why but she felt angry.

"Lancel would have never reacted that way… He would have asked me what was on my mind, if something was bothering me, he'd put me first! And if he felt lonely, he would have said so without trying to guilt-trip me! To him, I'd be a woman, not an object, not a trophy wife!" She thought

She didn't know why, but he gave her strength. Which seemed weird, as he was a fighter, but a passive one. She glared at him, trying to appear as natural and loving as possible.

"I am doing the best I can, I try to give you all that I can offer you."

The fact that she didn't seem scared of him, that her voice was so calm, so posed, so strong, made him see red. He slapped her face, much to her surprise. He had never touched that part of her before, he always asked someone else to do it, pretending his mother raised him to never raise a hand on a woman.

"How dare you contradict me?! I am right and you are wrong! I am superior, you have to obey me! If I say you are doing badly, it means you are!" He shouted

"I am not! I really am doing the best I can! It's not my fault you need more than I can provide!" She spat back

He froze for a moment and he suddenly softened.

"Oh, Sansa, I'm so sorry…"

She expected the worse to follow.

"It's true, it's not your fault you are flawed. I am superior and I must guide you, with patience. I heard the crying of your heart, it hurts you to think you try hard and it's not enough. I'll let this slide. And maybe it's your period speaking."

"I am not on my period, you idiot!" She thought, almost wanting to laugh at how ridiculous he sounded

He kissed her lips, his smell made her want to puke. Her hand touched her bruised cheek. It was painful and burning. She checked herself in the bathroom. It was bright red. She sighed. It was her luck that school classes had ended. She left, Lancel spotted her. She didn't want to see him, she didn't want him to see her like that. But she couldn't pretend she hadn't noticed him.

"Gods…" He whispered when he saw her face. "Who did that to you?"

"Who do you think?" She replied

"That son of bitch!" He screamed, surprising her

She had never heard him so angry before. She had heard him screaming before, being displeased, but never seeing red so much.

"I'll teach him to slap his girlfriend!"

"You want to beat him up?!"

"He deserves it!"

"Lancel, let it go, it's not worth it…"

"I cannot let this stand! I will not let this stand! Next time, what will it be?! You can't remain like this!"

Deep down, his wrath touched her. She meant something to him. He wanted to defend her honour. When she was little, she loved songs and tales about knights and princesses. Here, Lancel wanted to do just what they did in those stories: to protect her from an evil power. However, she couldn't let him do it.

"And then, what would happen to you?" She asked

"I don't care what he does to me!"

"But what about Martyn?"

Sansa saw him freeze instantly and his fire fading. He felt trapped again, unable to act as he wanted, to do the right thing, to make things right to her. The leash was strangling him again. If he did anything against him, Joffrey could bribe the bully to annoy Martyn again or he'd find others to make him live an even more horrible nightmare. She could see he loathed being powerless.

"The thought is enough and appreciated." She said, touching his shoulder gently.

He just stared at his feet.

"Let's go grab something, okay?" She suggested, smiling at him "My treat this time."

 _XXXXX_

Sansa took Lancel to It Coffee, a place he had never heard of before. But he had to admit he liked it. This vintage 50's look was really well done. They sat outside, on a private terrace; where they could enjoy the weather without being seen. As he took a sip of his drink, he thought back on his anger back at school. Why did he react so much to it?

"Because Sansa is a friend and she doesn't deserve it."

That was partly true. He would have reacted this way for a friend, but not so harshly. He realized he cared about her. He didn't know what it was, but he cared so much for her, he wanted to be with her, to make her happy. He didn't love her, how could he possibly be in love with her, so early after Elora's passing? No, it wasn't love, most definitely not, but he couldn't deny he was attracted. The fact that she had been on his mind ever since their sexual encounter just added more proofs to it.

"I had hoped we could talk… I know we said to never mention it again but…" Sansa started

Lancel nodded, she continued.

"Ever since that day, I haven't been able to take you out of my head. I tried, but you always came back, no matter when, no matter how."

Sansa tried not to blush when she thought back on her horny fantasies, she didn't mention them, he didn't need to know.

"Same here." He replied, much to her relief. She had been afraid of sounding clingy

"I have come to realize that I care about you. I don't know why it happened, how it happened, what it means, but I know being with you makes me happy."

"You enjoy being with someone who mocked you?"

"I enjoy being with someone who apologized and tries his best."

A painful silence followed her sentence.

"You can't continue on with Joffrey." Lancel declared "He will end up killing you."

She knew he was right and with Joffrey, it was more than likely.

"I know… But I can't leave… Leaving him would make my life worse…"

He seemed to understand.

"Maybe I could see someone behind his back though… Perhaps I could see Lancel behind his back…" She thought before she horrified herself with her thoughts

She was definitely considering having an affair with a relative of her boyfriend. With someone who was still in love with his dead girlfriend and who still mourned her. Just their friendship was dangerous in itself.

"But maybe it's what made your night with him so exciting to the point you squirted." A voice in her head suggested "And you want it to happen again. Let it happen again. Or at least, ease yourself, Joffrey doesn't have to know what you do on your own."

She felt like crying. Noticing it, Lancel got up to be near her, sat again and gently hugged her.

"I'll never be free of Joffrey…" She sadly thought

Yet, knowing Lancel was with her, she didn't feel helpless.

Not anymore.

 **To Be Continued**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones isn't my property, it is HBO's and GRRM's. Because if it were mine, Lancel would be still alive and kicking, the king of the Seven Kingdoms, leading them to an era of prosperity and peace while having a long and happy life.

Summary: She thought she knew him until she got under the face he put on.

Author's note: Just a huge huge huge thank you to Assassin Master Ezio 91, who helped me a lot with this, from listening to the idea to even helping out with the chapter guide! Hope I'll do well, I'm not used on having such a long fanfic :)

Author's note 2: I know I am about unusual ships and that's not everyone's cup of tea, and that's a-okay with me. And I am all about being constructive. So if you come here just to bash me because I love Lancel, or to bash the ship of this fanfic ( Lancel/Sansa ), be warn that your comment will be moderated.

Author's note 3: English isn't my first language, it's french. If you see any mistake or issue with the language, feel free to tell me so that I can improve.

 **WARNING! THIS FANFICTION CAN CONTAINS HEAVY THEMES SUCH AS BULLYING AND SEX ! IF YOU ARE ILL-AT-EASE WITH THESE SUBJECTS, FEEL FREE TO SKIP THIS FANFICTION.**

 **Behind the masks**

 **Chapter 8**

"A blind date?" Gendry asked "Who are you and what did you do to my tomboy?

"Very funny, now, you're in or not?" Arya replied

"Care to remind me why the blind date again?"

"So that they have an excuse to be together and perhaps even have a night together."

"Arya, I don't want to imagine them fucking…"

"I'd rather picture that with Sansa and Lancel rather than Sansa and Joffrey."

"You do realize you're talking of my half-brother?"

She sighed.

However, she knew Gendry was going to help.

She could still remember when Sansa confessed her first time with Lancel, how ashamed she had felt because she felt bound to an asshole who didn't deserve her one bit. If she was set on a blind date, if she was to meet Lancel in that context, she would feel free as it would have been Fate. Arya could feel Lancel could be one of the right guys for her sister. At school, she had opened her eyes, trying to see beyond the first impressions, she made herself even more discrete, silent as water and discrete as a shadow, her footsteps barely audible. She had seen his efforts, how he cared, how he made her laugh, his anger towards Joffrey. He seemed to cared a great deal. Arya didn't like Lancel much at first, because he was part of Joffrey's crew. Now she could see he was just like Sansa, and perhaps it was why she disliked him at first, because it had made her dislike Sansa too. And besides, she knew Sansa liked him. She had noticed several details but the most obvious proof of her being besotted was her smile. Arya had never seen her like that. She deserved to be happy and Joffrey deserved to be made cheated on. Gendry kissed her and they went their ways.

They had lovebirds to take care of.

 _XXXXX_

"I can't, Arya! I'm with Joffrey!" Sansa protested

She looked at her sister who had just ordered her to doll herself up because she was going on a blind date.

"I don't want a blind date, any date has to be with Lancel…" She thought before her own thoughts scared her again.

She had become so dependant of him it frightened her.

"So? It doesn't have to be romantic. You go out, looking pretty, having fun."

"Can't I know who I am seeing?"

"Ruins the purpose of blind dates."

Seeing her sister would not give up, she surrendered and chose a burgundy dress, made her hair into a crown, put on some makeup and let her sister take her to the place she was expected in.

 _XXXXX_

"Gendry, I don't feel like going, to be honest." Lancel admitted

"You have no choice."

"On that regard, I do. Especially today."

Gendry looked at him and wished he could slap himself when he heard that the night Arya and him chose marked the third month, day for day, after Elora's suicide. It certainly explained why he had seemed so down.

"How can I go and have fun when she is gone?"

"On the contrary, especially on that day, you should go out and have fun. She wouldn't want you alone and depressed."

"You don't know that."

"You don't know either."

"Exactly. Because she left without a note or a goodbye."

Gendry found it incredibly sad, yet it showed how much he had loved her. He really needed to move on, to be able to put her behind him. He really feared it would end up eating him and that, in the end, he would join her the same way they parted.

"Well, I don't want you alone and depressed, so you make yourself nice and you go meet that girl."

He took his hand and gave him a little package. When Lancel saw what it was, he raised an eyebrow.

"You want me to have sex on the first date?"

"It's best to leave prepared."

"Why are you doing all this?"

His question was legitimate. They were family somehow, but only by marriage, they were cousins by alliance because Cersei was Gendry's stepmother and Lancel's cousin. They tolerated each other but they weren't friends, even if the few conversations they had were pleasant enough. Finally, he found an answer.

"Because I promised someone I care about that I'd help her in making you happy."

"That's the most confusing sentence ever… But then, I guess I don't have a choice. I don't want to be the breaker of promises."

 _XXXXX_

"Lancel?"

"Sansa?"

They looked at each other and at the same time, they started to curse the people who brought them in.

"I should have known Arya was up to something funny…"

"Then, it would explain Gendry's weird answer…

"Especially today…"

"Especially today…"

"We could always go home…"

However, none of them really desired to leave. Even people close to them wanted them together. But then, there was Joffrey, always Joffrey, and the fear of him discovering them. Sansa was tired of living constantly with Joffrey guiding her acts. She wanted to spend time with Lancel. To Hell with him!

"You know what? Let's just enjoy. After all, they paid for everything."

Lancel smirked.

What Joffrey didn't know couldn't cause him harm.

 _XXXXX_

Lancel took Sansa home, after what they had called a great day. The food, the exhibition, but what they loved the most was that they had managed to know each other even better. Sansa had to admit, she had felt happier in one single date than during the years she had spent with her so called love. She hated to admit it but Arya had a great idea, though the thought of her as a fairy godmother of matchmaking made her laugh.

"You were right, Lancel. I can't remain with Joffrey."

He listened to her without a word, but she could feel his grip tightening.

"For me, he and I are over. I just need to find the right moment to make it official. Joffrey is special."

"Talk about understatements."

"What I want… Is to be with you."

He could feel she was uneasy.

"I don't know why but I know it's what I want. If you'd have me."

"You're more than I deserve."

She smiled.

"You're more than I deserved too."

She put herself on the top of her toes and stole a kiss from him, a kiss he eagerly returned. It simply felt natural for him, natural and good. All was perfect until a voice called them out:

"What is the meaning of this?"

 **To Be Continued**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones isn't my property, it is HBO's and GRRM's. Because if it were mine, Lancel would be still alive and kicking, the king of the Seven Kingdoms, leading them to an era of prosperity and peace while having a long and happy life.

Summary: She thought she knew him until she got under the face he put on.

Author's note: Just a huge huge huge thank you to Assassin Master Ezio 91, who helped me a lot with this, from listening to the idea to even helping out with the chapter guide! Hope I'll do well, I'm not used on having such a long fanfic :)

Author's note 2: I know I am about unusual ships and that's not everyone's cup of tea, and that's a-okay with me. And I am all about being constructive. So if you come here just to bash me because I love Lancel, or to bash the ship of this fanfic ( Lancel/Sansa ), be warn that your comment will be moderated.

Author's note 3: English isn't my first language, it's french. If you see any mistake or issue with the language, feel free to tell me so that I can improve.

 **WARNING! THIS FANFICTION CAN CONTAINS HEAVY THEMES SUCH AS BULLYING AND SEX ! IF YOU ARE ILL-AT-EASE WITH THESE SUBJECTS, FEEL FREE TO SKIP THIS FANFICTION.**

 **Behind the masks**

 **Chapter 9**

Standing in the main's door framing, Catelyn Stark was glaring at the young couple, more especially at Lancel, who suddenly felt little. Her eyes were like knives.

"What does it look like to you, Mom?" Sansa argued

"Don't get sassy with me, little lady!" Cat replied

"Why don't we discuss this inside? The neighbours don't need to hear us." Eddard suggested

His wife nodded and mother and daughter entered. Lancel hesitated in following them, he clearly wasn't welcome, however, Ned invited him. Once secured by their walls, Cat's wrath exploded.

"Can you try and explain why I find you making out with a Lannister right outside our house?!"

"That was a goodbye kiss, not making out." Sansa answered

"What's going on?" Bran asked as he entered, confused

"Mom is being pissed because I kissed my boyfriend." His sister explained

Boyfriend… The word was so strange for Lancel, coming from her. Perhaps she was using it to make things easier, but still, it felt weird. Sansa granted him this title. He just hoped he was worthy of it.

"You already have a boyfriend! How can you be with two men at the same time?! I didn't raise you that way!"

Lancel disliked that Catelyn was speaking that way of her own child, implying she could be a prostitute for acting the way she was. He hated slut shaming in its every form and he seemed about to speak before Sansa stopped him, with one glance. She wanted to handle this alone, something he could understand. And besides, he didn't think his words would change Catelyn anyway.

"For all I care, Joffrey and I are over." She started

Arya mentally cheered when she heard, believing Christmas had arrived early. She would so celebrate it with Gendry later on!

"Joffrey is special, so our break up has to be and you know that, but how is it bad that I see someone when I am free to do so?"

"Because he is a Lannister!"

It hurt. That was the only thing Lancel could feel or think of right after Catelyn argued back. He could understand her to some extent, she was a worried mother and Sansa was such a classic lady, seeing her involved romantically, or almost romantically in his case, with two different men, who shared a blood link, it was worrisome. No, what pained him was the fact that he was judged and disliked for something as stupid as a family name. Had he been Lancel Swyft, it would have gone better. He was hated because of something he couldn't control or fight back. Because of something he wouldn't fight back. He was proud to be a Lannister, to bear his father's last name. He wasn't angry. He was disappointed. Disappointed and saddened.

"You know fine well that Lannisters can't be trusted!"

"Cat, it was true in the past. The new generation can prove us wrong. Lancel isn't to blame for what some relatives might have done before he was even born." Ned tried to ease her

"But Ned!"

"Lancel, is it?" He asked

"Yes sir." Lancel replied

"I assume you have affection for my daughter." Ned said

"I do, sir."

"And I can see you respect her. Just earlier, you wanted to respect the privacy of our family's quarrels. I see no harm in you seeing Sansa as long as you remain that way."

Lancel thanked him.

"I cannot believe you!" Catelyn shouted

"Yeah, just as much as I can't believe you, Mom!" Arya snapped

"Remain out of it." Her mother ordered

"No! Not when I am the one who set them up for that blind date!"

"You did what?!"

"And I'm glad I did, because I've never seen Sansa so happy in years!"

Catelyn stared at her youngest daughter, dumbstruck.

"Remember, a year ago, when against all odds and even against your own family, you decided to give Gendry a chance, despite the fact that he lived in Flea Bottom?" She asked

"Gendry isn't to blame for living there, he doesn't have a choice!"

"Lancel has even less choices in the matter of being a Lannister! He makes Sansa happy! If you managed to look past Gendry's surroundings because he makes me happy, why can't you do the same for Lancel?!"

The fact that Arya Stark was taking his side touched him. He knew she wasn't fond of him and she had every reason to.

"Lancel abused her!"

"Not as much as Joffrey abused me!" Sansa snapped "And Lancel actually apologized to me for what he did, and believe me, for me, he even did nothing! He has tried to show he was genuine, to redeem himself! He even took Joffrey's taunts to protect me!"

"Is that right?" Eddard asked

Lancel felt uneasy but he didn't flinch and looked back at Eddard, tall and proud.

"It's true. I haven't been the best to Sansa and that's something I'll always regret."

"Lancel explained everything to me and I happen to have forgiven him." Sansa added

Cat seemed even more furious, clearly not buying what they were trying to explain, the point they were trying to make. He could feel he was just making things worse with her. She wasn't ready, not yet. He didn't want to break Sansa's family apart.

"I should leave." He said. "Thank you for receiving me, Mister Stark."

Eddard nodded. He said goodbye to everyone, told Sansa he'd see her around at school. As he walked down the street, he hoped things would be okay for her. He turned to face her house one last time. Sansa was at a window, her fingers on the panes, trying to smile at him, though it was crooked.

Later than night, Sansa felt like a rebel when she texted Myrcella, asking her to send her Lancel's phone numbers and his e-mail address. She looked like a Tully, true, but appearances were deceitful, even for her own mother.

She was a wolf.

No one would tame her in being with the man she sought.

 **To Be Continued**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones isn't my property, it is HBO's and GRRM's. Because if it were mine, Lancel would be still alive and kicking, the king of the Seven Kingdoms, leading them to an era of prosperity and peace while having a long and happy life.

Summary: She thought she knew him until she got under the face he put on.

Author's note: Just a huge huge huge thank you to Assassin Master Ezio 91, who helped me a lot with this, from listening to the idea to even helping out with the chapter guide! Hope I'll do well, I'm not used on having such a long fanfic :)

Author's note 2: I know I am about unusual ships and that's not everyone's cup of tea, and that's a-okay with me. And I am all about being constructive. So if you come here just to bash me because I love Lancel, or to bash the ship of this fanfic ( Lancel/Sansa ), be warn that your comment will be moderated.

Author's note 3: English isn't my first language, it's french. If you see any mistake or issue with the language, feel free to tell me so that I can improve.

 **WARNING! THIS FANFICTION CAN CONTAINS HEAVY THEMES SUCH AS BULLYING AND SEX ! IF YOU ARE ILL-AT-EASE WITH THESE SUBJECTS, FEEL FREE TO SKIP THIS FANFICTION.**

 **Behind the masks**

 **Chapter 10**

When Lancel arrived home, he could feel his mother's eyes on him.

"Hi Mom! Am I late? I'm sorry if it's the case." He said

"No, you're not late." Dorna told him with a smile "But it's unusual for you to be home so late."

"I was seeing someone. I took her back home. Streets aren't safe at this hour, especially for women."

He took off his shoes and entered in the living room. His mind was still worried for Sansa, the scene he caused there, without wanting it. He hoped she was okay. The last thing he wanted was for her to be punished or unwell.

"I didn't know you had someone." Kevan said

"I don't. We're not dating." Lancel replied.

It was half a lie. He had been on a date, one he hadn't planned, if it hadn't been for Gendry, he would have remained home. And even if Sansa had called him her boyfriend, he was almost certain she had said it to spite her mother. He didn't really know what they were, perhaps a couple in trying, all was still blurry. To say they were dating was saying Willem was in love with Marissa Frey because they had exchanged a few words at school. And it was for the best that his parents were kept out of his messed up love life. Between a girl he had loved and who died and now a girl he cared about, with whom he slept while they were away, and with whom they didn't know where they were going, that was a lovely mix to have them gain grey hairs.

"Don't get me wrong, I am glad you go out. Especially today." Kevan explained "Who did you see?"

"Sansa Stark."

He sat by them. Clearly, this was going to take a turn he didn't want but he couldn't avoid it.

"Joffrey's girlfriend?" Dorna asked

"You mean Joffrey's punching-ball… She wants to end all this but you know how Joffrey is… I try to help her the best I can."

To his surprise, his parents looked proud of him, yet, there was a drop of worry in Dorna's eyes. He could understand her concerns. Helping Sansa could fall back on him. However, she hoped that, being family, it would restrain him.

"If you dislike Joffrey's actions so much, why do you hang out with him?" His father inquired

Lancel felt stuck. His father's question made sense, but how could he explain them what he had done, the consequences, everything? He would disappoint him so much! Yet, he deserved to know, to be told the Truth. The Truth always came out and it was better than he'd learn it from him.

"Because I have no choice."

Intrigued, Kevan listened as Lancel started to explain. His talk with Joffrey about Martyn being bullied, his need for advice, from a brother to another. How he acted behind his back. The blackmail he forged, putting a Damocles' sword above his little brother's head if he dared disobey him. Dorna felt horrified. She had no idea and she blamed herself for not seeing Martyn's misery, forcing Lancel to act and to live under a constant fear. And from the stairs, Martyn had frozen in place. He was going down to have some water and he had heard his name. He had stopped to listen and the truth was atrocious. Lancel had to become someone he loathed to protect him. Lancel was forced into something he hated because of him. Because he didn't know how to deal with bullies. He didn't even know how Lancel discovered it. All he knew was that he had made his brother's life a living hell for the past year.

"Why didn't you tell us first?" Dorna wondered

"I had thought Joffrey would have found ways to have Martyn open up about it. I had no idea he would act without me knowing about it."

"And this is how you ended up with him."

"I try to make things right, especially with Sansa." Lancel said

"Joffrey could turn on you."

"As long as he leaves Martyn and Sansa along, I don't mind."

Kevan sighed. He couldn't blame Lancel for putting his brother first, he couldn't blame him for trying to help someone in need, on the contrary, he was quite proud of him. But his selflessness had a dark side, it could hurt him, and he forbade himself to think it could kill him.

"Do what you must then. But we have your back. We have our children's backs." Kevan declared

Lancel felt a huge burden taken of his shoulders as his dad and him shared a smile.

 _XXXXX_

Sitting on her couch, a cup of tea in hand, Catelyn Stark was in deep thoughts.

"Have I gone too far Ned? After all, Lancel is just a kid."

Arya's words were still ringing in her head. Why wouldn't she grant Lancel what she gave to Gendry? She was wary of the Lannisters, with good reasons, but Lancel escorted Sansa back home, something Joffrey never did, even if it was very late.

"I know little of Kevan Lannister but if his son is like him, I know we can trust him with Sansa."

"But why him Ned?"

"It's just like asking why Lyanna fell for Rhaegar... But give him a chance Cat. After all, you gave one to Gendry and he didn't let you down. Our girls know better than to bring home bad men. Joffrey never entered our home."

She took a sip.

"I don't know... I can try. But I can't promise. Something is fishy about all this."

 ** **To Be Continued****


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones isn't my property, it is HBO's and GRRM's. Because if it were mine, Lancel would be still alive and kicking, the king of the Seven Kingdoms, leading them to an era of prosperity and peace while having a long and happy life.

Summary: She thought she knew him until she got under the face he put on.

Author's note: Just a huge huge huge thank you to Assassin Master Ezio 91, who helped me a lot with this, from listening to the idea to even helping out with the chapter guide! Hope I'll do well, I'm not used on having such a long fanfic :)

Author's note 2: I know I am about unusual ships and that's not everyone's cup of tea, and that's a-okay with me. And I am all about being constructive. So if you come here just to bash me because I love Lancel, or to bash the ship of this fanfic ( Lancel/Sansa ), be warn that your comment will be moderated.

Author's note 3: English isn't my first language, it's french. If you see any mistake or issue with the language, feel free to tell me so that I can improve.

 **WARNING! THIS FANFICTION CAN CONTAINS HEAVY THEMES SUCH AS BULLYING AND SEX ! IF YOU ARE ILL-AT-EASE WITH THESE SUBJECTS, FEEL FREE TO SKIP THIS FANFICTION.**

 **Behind the masks**

 **Chapter 11**

Hiding in a narrow alley, Sansa was enjoying her little secret for a bit longer. Soon, she'd have to join Joffrey, to pretend, to act, to conceal her smile when Lancel would show up. She couldn't wait for the right moment to come so that she could break up with her tyrant and finally show herself with the one she felt happy with. Nestled against him, she enjoyed his warmth. They hadn't shared a word, just enjoying the fact that they were together. She wondered how Lancel felt about the situation. Technically, he was free when she wasn't but there was still Elora. She knew a part of him would always love her and it saddened her as much as she found it admirable. Because it was admirable, for him to be able to love someone so much and so strongly even when Death set them apart. A little ringtone took her out of her thoughts. It was almost time.

"I don't want to go…" She moaned

"The show must go on…" Lancel replied

They shared one last kiss before they went their separate ways. Sansa could feel her feeling getting stronger for him, everytime he kissed her, she could feel butterflies flying in her stomach. She felt herself with him, she didn't have to put on a mask, she could show him she wasn't unwell and he never asked her to care for him.

"Knowing him, he'd even say he's old enough to take care of himself." She thought

She tried to conceal her smile. Joffrey would find that weird.

 _XXXXX_

Joffrey was fuming. He had suspicions about Sansa being faithful to him. Before, she bowed, she was weak but now, even the meanest of his taunts didn't seem to affect her. She seemed even more radiant, she smiled, she dolled herself up more, she was more open, she answered to men jokes… He didn't like it. She was even getting sick from time to time, being tired and pale, and if there was a pregnancy, he hated the thought that he wasn't sure to be the father of her brat. She was his and his only! But then again, it was Sansa and he was sure she had been forced to do it. She was too stupid to come up with a secret affair and stick to it successfully anyway. Sansa believed in true love, she was into that old thing that was the fine amor, to belong to one person only. Yes, she was certainly forced to do so… But it didn't ease his anger. Someone was trying to make a fool of him through his whore and whoever did that was going to pay. As he walked down the corridor, he heard Arya talking to her man. Her man… It still amazed him that his bastard half-brother was brave enough to fuck such a beast.

"He deserves a medal for it!" He thought

"Yeah, she had a marvellous time, it was a great idea to have her out. We should so it again." She said

Of course! That bitch! Of course it was her who was trying to ruin him! She was using her own sister as a fuck toy to get back at him! And she dared say he was wicked! She was trying to make them break up and set her up with someone else, someone she could control! Someone weak.

"Lancel would be the perfect candidate for that. Dad is right, one ball and no brain, though it's still generous of him to assume he has one ball. That fag, still crying about his jumping slut! I'm sure she jumped because she was pregnant with someone else's baby and she didn't want to tell him! Or better, it was his brat and she was ashamed to carry it! Yeah, she can make him into whatever she wants!"

He didn't understand why the death of Elora affected him so much, it was just one dead girl after all. Should Sansa die, he wouldn't cry. He was a man, not a child. He kept thinking. Was she really speaking of Lancel? After all, Arya was like her bitch mother, she hated the Lannisters.

"Maybe Podrick then? No, still linked to us, to the dwarf. No, really, Lancel seems to be the best choice. After all, I've seen him talking with Gendry. I wonder what my half-brother sees in him. And being the stupid ass he is, I am sure Lancel let them involve him in their plans. Gosh, I almost ship them, Sansa and Lancel, the two stupidest being on Earth! Just imagine their kids, it'd be criminal to let them reproduce! No, in all fairness, I almost pity them and forgive them… Almost."

He stared at Arya, laughing her heart out.

That bitch would pay.

One way or another, she'd pay.

She wasn't a Lannister but she too would pay her debts.

 **To Be Continued**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones isn't my property, it is HBO's and GRRM's. Because if it were mine, Lancel would be still alive and kicking, the king of the Seven Kingdoms, leading them to an era of prosperity and peace while having a long and happy life.

Summary: She thought she knew him until she got under the face he put on.

Author's note: Just a huge huge huge thank you to Assassin Master Ezio 91, who helped me a lot with this, from listening to the idea to even helping out with the chapter guide! Hope I'll do well, I'm not used on having such a long fanfic :)

Author's note 2: I know I am about unusual ships and that's not everyone's cup of tea, and that's a-okay with me. And I am all about being constructive. So if you come here just to bash me because I love Lancel, or to bash the ship of this fanfic ( Lancel/Sansa ), be warn that your comment will be moderated.

Author's note 3: English isn't my first language, it's french. If you see any mistake or issue with the language, feel free to tell me so that I can improve.

Author's note 4: Just so you know, though I like reading them, Gendrya is a ship I enjoy but not to the point of actually writing them, especially Arya, a character I like to read about but I am rather indifferent towards her. I haven't really done a full Gendrya one-shot/story, or an Arya one, so it's a first for me, I hope you'll like it.

 **WARNING! THIS FANFICTION CAN CONTAINS HEAVY THEMES SUCH AS BULLYING AND SEX ! IF YOU ARE ILL-AT-EASE WITH THESE SUBJECTS, FEEL FREE TO SKIP THIS FANFICTION.**

 **Behind the masks**

 **Chapter 12**

Arya smiled as she walked down the streets. Gendry and her were going to have their weekly Dungeons and Dragons session with Lommy and Hot Pie and those moments were always an event. Between Gendry who was an amazing storyteller, Hot Pie's cakes and Lommy's delirious roleplays, it was always a party. However, something was spoiling her excitement. She felt as if she was followed, a shaky feeling she couldn't get rid of. Despite turning back to try and see any stalker, she hadn't noticed anyone that stood out of the ordinary.

"Though I must look like a complete paranoid girl!" She thought as she walked on

When she was about to turn into an alley, she felt two strong hands grabbing her violently and pushing her on the wall nearby. Hitting her head, she felt dizzy and didn't understand what was going on. She tried to put up a fight, but she felt dull, anesthetized. The man was alone, a hood covering his face. He dragged her in a dark corner, where his car waited. She felt herself violently pushed in it, her hands tied. She tried to kick him but the sight of a gun made her shiver. Her mind was racing. Who was it? She knew her father had enemies and it wasn't the first time one of them was the victim of a kidnapping. Or at least, of an attempt. She felt scared. She didn't want to be the one to open up the list of the Stark kids actually being taken away somewhere scary. She was ashamed to admit it but she was terrorized. She acted all mighty and confident but here, she felt powerless, it frustrated her. She closed her eyes and felt she was blindfolded and then gagged with something round and that tasted like plastic.

"Gendry…" She thought endlessly

She felt horrible for thinking of him when she was in distress, it was a blow in her armour, in her confidence, yet it was the truth, she needed him, he was the only thing that wasn't shaking right now. She heard the engine working and felt herself moving. It seemed like an eternity. However, at some point, the car stopped and she felt herself taken away. His hands were on her and she heard her clothes being ripped of her, exposing her breasts. She didn't wear any bra, she was against it.

"Look at that! Playing the slut when you have nothing to entice men!"

The voice was familiar. She felt herself being tied even more, now unable to move freely. Her blindfold was taken away from her. She was in a basement, gagged by a ball gag like the one used in BDSM sessions. She was fully naked in front of the man revealing himself.

"Jfr!" She screamed though the ball!

"That's right slut! You earnestly believed I'd let you go unpunished for trying to break Sansa and I?!" He said

He kneeled and pinched her nipple, twisting it and making her scream in pain.

"Tell me, you were going to set her up with a loser like Lancel huh? I bet you'd like that! Someone like him, weak and obedient, he'd even obey you should you order him to sodomize her! You'd like that huh?! It'd feel like fucking her by proxy!"

Arya tried to argue back but her words were not understandable. In her head, she blessed all the gods that existed, Sansa and Lancel were already together, they had made him a cuckhold in so many ways, even in an intimate way and she prayed they were fucking right now, that Lancel was giving her sister the orgasm of her life, just to add more spite to the irony. She knew Joffrey was sick, she never realized how much he was. He started to kick her in the stomach.

"Sansa is mine!" He said, kicking her at every word he spoke. "She's mine and mine alone! No one else can touch her, she's my pet! Mine!"

She couldn't help but yelp in pain. She thought it was going to be okay when he unzipped his trousers. To her utter horror, he was fully erected.

"Is he going to rape me?!" She thought

"I see you gazing, I'm sure you never had something that big!"

If she hadn't been so terrified, she would have laughed. Joffrey wasn't small, his size was actually decent, but she had known and seen better. The fact that he acted as if he was the one with the best equipment was almost comical. However, she knew size didn't matter and it was with his humble means that he was going to hurt her deeply on several levels. She hoped Sansa still had moon tea somewhere…

"Now, no worries, I can respect my half-brother's territories, unlike you with mine… He really is happy with the bare necessities, that bush of yours looks gross, you should shave, like Sansa does!"

She only glared.

"I'll simply teach you to respect your place!"

He placed himself behind her, put her on her knees and started to spank her.

"At least, you have a firm butt, perfect for spanking! I never spanked Sansa, you think, a ginger, her skin would have marked too much!"

She tried to fight back, much to her shame even to fart in his face but nothing came. He seemed to tire of his game as he stopped and soon, she felt a sharp, piercing pain. She turned her head and realized frightfully that Joffrey was raping her ass. She felt as if she was stabbed by a knife, that her butt was being sliced in two, that her anus was teared apart. She tried to fight back her tears. He mistook some wailings for moans of pleasure.

"You're such a dirty slut! But believe me, I have no pleasure fucking you! I'll leave you somehere, everyone will believe you were attacked by a thug from Gendry's neighbourhood and you'll never be allowed to see him again!"

The pain didn't last, as Joffrey took his manhood out and let his cum flow on her back. He got dressed and hit her in the head. She felt dizzy again and though she was tryong to resist, he had the upper hand.

The last thing she saw was the car driving away as she was left alone in a dark street, among the dumpsters, a few streets away from Gendry's house.

 **To Be Continued**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones isn't my property, it is HBO's and GRRM's. Because if it were mine, Lancel would be still alive and kicking, the king of the Seven Kingdoms, leading them to an era of prosperity and peace while having a long and happy life.

Summary: She thought she knew him until she got under the face he put on.

Author's note: Just a huge huge huge thank you to Assassin Master Ezio 91, who helped me a lot with this, from listening to the idea to even helping out with the chapter guide! Hope I'll do well, I'm not used on having such a long fanfic :)

Author's note 2: I know I am about unusual ships and that's not everyone's cup of tea, and that's a-okay with me. And I am all about being constructive. So if you come here just to bash me because I love Lancel, or to bash the ship of this fanfic ( Lancel/Sansa ), be warn that your comment will be moderated.

Author's note 3: English isn't my first language, it's french. If you see any mistake or issue with the language, feel free to tell me so that I can improve.

 **WARNING! THIS FANFICTION CAN CONTAINS HEAVY THEMES SUCH AS BULLYING AND SEX ! IF YOU ARE ILL-AT-EASE WITH THESE SUBJECTS, FEEL FREE TO SKIP THIS FANFICTION.**

 **Behind the masks**

 **Chapter 13**

"Arry sure takes her sweet time." Lommy commented

"It isn't like her." Gendry thought

He grabbed his coat and left them. Flea Bottom was big and maybe she was simply lost. Houses looked so similar he wouldn't be surprised. He couldn't shake away his nasty feeling that something had happened to her.

"She's a grown woman, she can take care of herself… She can defend herself. She was Syrio's best student for the water dance after all…"

Yet, his uneasiness was growing. He noticed a laying form not far away. Fights were common in his area, yet he couldn't let the person alone. He got closer and when he recognized who it was, he felt his resolution, his strength, his bravery collapse in one single moment.

Arya…

Arya was laying there, unconscious. She was naked and bruised, she appeared to have been beaten up, her body was covered with forming ecchymosis. She seemed to have cuts around her ankles and wrists, near some red marks, certainly made with some ropes. But what scared Gendry the most was her bleeding behind and some white liquid on her back. He realized with horror what happened, why she had been late.

"Arya!" He screamed as he knelt beside her

She was breathing, that eased him, at least a bit. He took his phone, called the emergencies. What scared him the most was that she wasn't responding at all at his words.

 _XXXXX_

Gendry had never seen Catelyn Stark so frantic and so pale before.

"What happened to my baby girl?!" She asked, shaken with fear

"I have no idea… Only theories…"

Ned patted his shoulder.

"Thanks the Gods, you were the one to find her!"

A doctor came out, the family gathered around him.

"I have the regret to inform you that your daughter has been the victim of a rape."

Sansa became white and Catelyn's eyes filled with tears. He started to give them the list of her injuries. A dangerous anal tear due to an unwanted and violent penetration. They had kept a sample of the semen found on her back for DNA examinations. Her head had two different types of bruises, one due to a violent shock, the other due to kicks or punches. She had a rifted rib, several ecchymosis, some burns due to a rope tied too tightly. Gendry seemed so pale Eddard was afraid he'd faint. His grip on his shoulder tightened, to show him support.

"Your daughter should heal well, she had been found quickly, in her condition, being outdoors naked would have made her case worse if it had lingered. However, she might remain comatose for a few days."

"When can we see her?" Cat asked, her voice broken with grief

"As soon as she is out of surgery."

Surgery… The word made Gendry's heart sank. He had failed Arya, her parents, all the people who trusted him with her. He had sworn to protect her and here they stood, with her laying in a bed, doctors over her, trying to help her. He felt like crying. He had failed the woman he loved. He should have known better, acted better and due to his incompetence, Arya was now scarred for life…

"It's my fault… I should have picked her up… She stated it wasn't necessary, I should have insisted…"

"Nonsense." Ned replied

"Eddard is right. You couldn't know. You aren't to blame, you saved her!" Catelyn agreed

Sansa escaped them for a few minutes. She still couldn't believe what was happening. Her sister, Arya, with whom she was getting closer and closer, had been violated, degraded… She felt as if she was in a bad dream, a horrible nightmare and a part of her was ashamed. Arya had been raped and all she sought was Lancel's voice, for comfort.

"Arya would want me to call him… But still…"

Yet, that was all she could think of, she was convinced he was the only one who'd be able to soothe her, despite her parents' presence, despite the doctors… It was him and him only… She took her phone out. Just him calling her name was making her better already.

Arya waking up and being okay would be the cherry on the cake.

 _XXXXX_

"Honey?" Cersei called out Myrcella, seeing how pale she was after she ended her phone call with Lancel

"Bad news?" Her father inquired

She looked at them with teary eyes.

"I just got a call from Lancel. Arya was found in Flea Bottom, she has been raped…"

Tommen gasped, Joffrey didn't react and Robert seemed worried.

"Flea Bottom?" He asked "Is Gendry…"

"He's okay, Dad. Lancel actually learnt the new from him."

It was half a lie, despite how she felt, she kept in mind to protect Lancel and Sansa's secret friendship.

"Apparently, Gendry was the one to find her…" She said

"Poor lad…" Robert whispered

"The Starks must be grateful he did." Cersei stated

"It's an understatement Mom… She could have died from shock and cold…"

Joffrey left the room, without a word. He was fuming. The plan didn't go as he wanted. Not only it was his bastard brother who found her, but now he was even more loved!

"At least, the whore got what she deserved, a rough pounding! Now, all I have to do is avenge myself from Sansa!"

Sansa was still nauseous, even some smells was making her ill. She claimed a nasty stomach bug but he was no fool. The slut was pregnant and it couldn't be his child, he had done his math. She had betrayed him and slept with someone else, thanks to her sister. He didn't know who the father could be, he didn't care but he swore to make him pay too if he learnt his name.

No one crossed Joffrey Baratheon.

No one.

His vengeance was just starting.

 **To Be Continued**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones isn't my property, it is HBO's and GRRM's. Because if it were mine, Lancel would be still alive and kicking, the king of the Seven Kingdoms, leading them to an era of prosperity and peace while having a long and happy life.

Summary: She thought she knew him until she got under the face he put on.

Author's note: Just a huge huge huge thank you to Assassin Master Ezio 91, who helped me a lot with this, from listening to the idea to even helping out with the chapter guide! Hope I'll do well, I'm not used on having such a long fanfic :)

Author's note 2: I know I am about unusual ships and that's not everyone's cup of tea, and that's a-okay with me. And I am all about being constructive. So if you come here just to bash me because I love Lancel, or to bash the ship of this fanfic ( Lancel/Sansa ), be warn that your comment will be moderated.

Author's note 3: English isn't my first language, it's french. If you see any mistake or issue with the language, feel free to tell me so that I can improve.

 **WARNING! THIS FANFICTION CAN CONTAINS HEAVY THEMES SUCH AS BULLYING AND SEX ! IF YOU ARE ILL-AT-EASE WITH THESE SUBJECTS, FEEL FREE TO SKIP THIS FANFICTION.**

 **Behind the masks**

 **Chapter 14**

Robert Baratheon always hated hospitals. Ever since he had seen Lyanna's dead body on her bed, he had loathed those places. Yet, today, he couldn't restrain himself from going. Two people that mattered to him needed him. Eddard saw him from the other side of the hallway and went to greet him.

"Robert?" He asked, unsure

The man had never seen Ned so down, so beaten, so… Broken. He simply smiled and embraced his best friend as he broke into tears, tears he hadn't been able to shed on his own or in front of his wife. Cat and the kids needed him strong. With Robert, he could let it go. He was grateful to have him around, especially knowing how he felt towards clinics. It felt good to have his almost brother near him. Soon he calmed down and was able to ease Robert about Arya's health, though it still wasn't the best they could hope for.

"How's your family?" He asked

"Cat was given something to ease her nerves… Robb and Jon are on their way. Bran and Rickon are so shocked they haven't uttered a word. As for Sansa, she tries to be strong."

"She is. Dating my boy needs courage."

Ned chuckled.

"And Gendry?" He dared ask

"Why don't you ask him?" Ned gently suggested

Robert was taken to his son. Gendry was sitting on a bench, waiting for the doctors' approval to visit Arya. He looked pale and with his head bowed down, he couldn't help but seeing Renly when he waited in the same corridor, worried, as Loras had been the victim of a car accident, saving a child's life. He sat by his side.

"What are you doing here?" Gendry asked, rather cold

"I came because I wanted to be with you."

"Would have been useful years ago."

Robert sighed.

"Son, look… I know I am not the father you deserve, that is much clear. In fact I doubt I deserve any children I have. You have every right to reject me. I just… I just didn't want you alone in this situation… I know what it feels like…"

Gendry felt a wave of guilt, remembering Lyanna Stark's story. His father had his faults, but he couldn't deny he tried or that he lacked affection. And to be perfectly honest, he was glad he was with him. He felt scared to death and although he was grown up, he admitted it felt nice to have a father at this very moment.

As Gendry offered him a coffee, Robert knew he was welcomed, at least, for a few hours.

 _XXXXX_

"I just can't believe it happened to Arya… It drives me crazy to know she has been treated that way…" Sansa confessed as Lancel and her were walking in the school's main hall.

"Cersei asked Jaime to investigate." Lancel confessed

"She did?!" She exclaimed, astonished

She didn't believe Cersei cared. However, she was grateful. Cersei's motives didn't matter to her. What mattered was that Jaime was a talented cop. Arya's rapist would be found in no time. Spotting Joffrey, they acted as they usually did at school: the indifferent pair. But something was off. Joffrey seemed agitated. They arrived near him, Sansa greeting him as she usually did.

"You dare act as if everything was the same, whore?!"

"I beg your pardon?"

Joffrey had a wicked laugh.

"Yes, you can beg! You cheated on me!"

If she kept a straight face, Sansa wondered if he had discovered her relationship with Lancel and if so, how.

"You cheated and now, you're pregnant!"

"What?!" Sansa managed to utter, shocked at the accusation

"Don't play the fool! You are nauseous, smells make you ill! A stomach bug, my ass! You are pregnant and you are trying to hide it from me! No one cheats on me or betrays me!"

He took out a gun, making people gasp in fear, some even ran away. He pointed it at Sansa.

"Take that away, Joffrey. It isn't worth it." Lancel tried to reason "A woman isn't worth years of jail or a life wasted."

"Shut up, you gutless freak! Gosh, you lack balls so much it's not a surprise your girlfriend jumped off a bridge! Now, Sansa! Beg! On your knees! Beg for your life, admit your wrongs, we can start over!"

Sansa stared at him, she tried to remain composed but the gun was freaking her out.

"I did nothing wrong! I am not pregnant, Joffrey!"

"You made me do this, slut!"

Lancel spotted his finger going on the trigger. As Joffrey shot, he grabbed Sansa's arm, pushed her behind him and shielded her. He hadn't think of it, he knew his cousin wouldn't stop, his body moved by itself. He didn't really know what happened next. He was fairly surprised that the pain wasn't present, as he expected, he didn't feel anything. He just had a gasp as he felt the impact. He felt suddenly dizzy, his strength leaving his being, the surrounding becoming blurry. Only then did it start to burn where the bullet had hit. He fell on his knees before collapsing completely on the floor, his blood starting to flow from his wound. Sansa was frozen in place and to her, Lancel's fall had lasted forever, though she knew only a fraction of a second had passed. As she saw his blood starting to spill and stain him, the full realization of what happened hit her like a hurricane. Lancel had sacrificed his life for her sake. A scream of horror escaped her throat as she rushed by his side, calling his name. She took him in her arms. His eyes were still open but they seemed to have issues focusing on anything. Joffrey had aimed to kill, the source of the blood seemed to be located near the heart, or a lung. He also seemed unable to answer as he didn't respond to her calling her name while tears were spilling on her cheeks. He tried but no real word would come out of his mouth, only barely audible sounds and his halting breath. He wanted to comfort her, to try and ease her, but he couldn't.

"Well well… Now I know with whom you cheated on me. Lancel… Frankly, you fell quite low, Sansa… That was so stupid, protecting you, he sold you and you're still going to die… Though I admit he has more balls than I gave him credit for, sleeping with my woman…"

He looked at her, enjoying her misery.

"Your reaction speaks for yourself, he got you pregnant. Quite a miracle actually. Now that I have killed the baby daddy, I can finally kill you as well. You should thank me. You'll be able to raise your bastard together and fuck as you please in the afterlife."

He pointed his gun at her again. She clutched Lancel against her even tighter. She stared the weapon, waiting for it to shoot again. She felt nothing but numbness. She didn't care about what was going to happen to her. Lancel was dying because of her. Suddenly, the gym teachers arrived and managed to restrain Joffrey, who fought back, the gun falling on the ground.

"Unhand me! I have every right on her!"

He never managed to break free and was taken away. An ambulance was called. However, when it arrived, Sansa didn't move an inch, her entire being focused on Lancel. He was trying not to fall asleep and was shivering slightly. Margaery bravely ignored the blood and went near her, sitting by her side, smoothly taking her shoulders.

"Sansa…" She started softly "The emergencies are here. You need to unhand him."

"No!" Her friend replied, her voice broken and desperate

"You have to. He'll die if he doesn't reach the hospital in time."

"I don't want him to die alone on a bed, surrounded by strangers…"

Margaery gently smiled, trying her best to ignore the smell of iron that was invading her nostrils.

"He will live. Just imagine it, Sansa, the joy of you reuniting with him, alive and well, his life saved. You have to trust him on that. He can survive. You two will be together again."

Her grip loosened and the medics entered soon after, taking him carefully and preparing for an urgent trip. Sansa was invited as well, as she had blood all over her and seemed in a state of shock. Margaery helped her to get on her feet and gave her away to the professionals. Sansa sat near Lancel and knowing her, her best friend knew her hand wouldn't let go of his until the needed separation. She looked at the ambulance driving away, the siren howling. Loras came to her, asking her if she was okay. It was only then that she realized her skirt was stained.

"Make me remember to have it framed."

Loras looked at her, confused.

"This mopped up the blood of a hero."

 **To Be Continued**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones isn't my property, it is HBO's and GRRM's. Because if it were mine, Lancel would be still alive and kicking, the king of the Seven Kingdoms, leading them to an era of prosperity and peace while having a long and happy life.

Summary: She thought she knew him until she got under the face he put on.

Author's note: Just a huge huge huge thank you to Assassin Master Ezio 91, who helped me a lot with this, from listening to the idea to even helping out with the chapter guide! Hope I'll do well, I'm not used on having such a long fanfic :)

Author's note 2: I know I am about unusual ships and that's not everyone's cup of tea, and that's a-okay with me. And I am all about being constructive. So if you come here just to bash me because I love Lancel, or to bash the ship of this fanfic ( Lancel/Sansa ), be warn that your comment will be moderated.

Author's note 3: English isn't my first language, it's french. If you see any mistake or issue with the language, feel free to tell me so that I can improve.

 **WARNING! THIS FANFICTION CAN CONTAINS HEAVY THEMES SUCH AS BULLYING AND SEX ! IF YOU ARE ILL-AT-EASE WITH THESE SUBJECTS, FEEL FREE TO SKIP THIS FANFICTION.**

 **Behind the masks**

 **Chapter 15**

When she woke up, Arya felt as if she hadn't slept in many nights. The walls around her were white. She tried to gather her thoughts. There was the streets, the cold, the sound of the driving car… What day was it? What time was it? How many days had she spent on that bed? Who found her? Where was she? How was everyone?

"Arry?" A small voice asked

It was still blurry to her. She turned her head and her lips stretched into the best smile she could provide.

"Gendry…"

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty."

"Don't tease me you jerk…"

Gendry couldn't hold back a laugh. Arya was back on track. He kissed her forehead, she closed her eyes and enjoyed. She could almost forget what had happened to her with this simple token of tenderness.

"I'll go fetch the others."

Soon enough, her entire family entered her room. Cat embraced her and hugged her so tightly Arya thought she was going to break in half. She could see the obvious relief on her father's face, the joys of her brothers. She was in a hospital room, yet it felt like home. However, she was surprised to see that Sansa wasn't around. It wasn't normal. She would have been there. She knew Sansa would have been there no matter what.

"Where's Sansa?"

Her parents' faces fell and her first thought was that Joffrey had killed her. He was able of that, she knew it, no horror would stop him.

"Joffrey attacked her at school…" Ned carefully began

"Sansa is dead." Arya concluded

"No, your sister is fine." Her father corrected "Though I can't say the same of her boyfriend…"

Arya froze. What on Earth had happened when she was asleep?!

"Margaery called us to explain everything. Sansa was in no condition to tell us." Catelyn started "Joffrey was certain Sansa was cheating on him." Eddard added

That wasn't a lie, after all, she was cheating.

"He was convinced she was pregnant and that the child wasn't his… He pointed a gun at her but…" Cat continued

"But?" Arya asked

"Lancel protected her and got shot instead of her." She ended, her head low

Arya froze.

"How is he?" She asked

"We don't know. He's still under surgery as we speak and the doctors aren't really confident about his survival. The bullet hit somewhere near the heart."

Lancel… was going to die? That was so unfair! Arya felt anger rising in her. Lancel was no saint, it was true, but he knew when he did something wrong, he always made amends, he meant his apologies! This was a guy who genuinely seemed to care about his family, about the few friends he had, if he had any friends… And he made Sansa happy. And yet, he was currently fighting for his life, he had been mocked and ridiculed for meaningless reasons, he had sacrificed his freedom to protect his brother from bullies. He was dying while a sick freak like Joffrey, who respected nothing and no one, was liked well enough at school, alive and breathing. A man who didn't deserve to die for the little things he did had his life in the hands of the surgeons while another, who was a complete shit, wasn't even threatened with death penalty. She knew Lancel still felt bad for how he treated her in the past. She believed he didn't need forgiveness anymore. His redemption was complete and that was quite a redemption! Sacrificing his life to save the one of the woman he had helped his bullies in making her miserable. If that wasn't redemption, she didn't know what was.

"Live, Lancel! For Heaven's sake, you have to live! Don't die on Sansa so soon!" She prayed internally

"Arya?" Her mother started gently "Do you… Do you know who…"

"Do I know or remember who abducted me and raped me anally? Yes, Mom. I don't remember all, but I clearly remember this."

Catelyn froze, Arya's tone had been firm and she blamed herself for making her recollecting an event she wanted to put behind her. Seeing her that way, Arya felt guilty. She didn't snap but her tone did.

"I mean, yes Mom, I remember who did this to me. And you won't have to look far. He is in jail by now, awaiting his fate for shooting his mom's first cousin."

Robb looked at her, puzzled, before realizing the horrible truth.

"You don't mean…"

"Joffrey Baratheon, the first of his name, king of the douchebags and of the dickheads."

"Arya!"

"Sorry Mom, couldn't resist."

Gendry wanted to laugh, he really did, seeing Arya that way meant she was okay, but he couldn't. His half-brother had attacked his girlfriend, had tried to murder her older sister and ended up shooting and maybe even killing a blood relative in the process. He thought of his father, of Myrcella, of Tommen, of how the new wouldn't surprise them but still break them, break their family union. And what of Cersei? Her son, a murderer, a psychopath and a rapist… She'd lose her mind, for certain. Arya wasn't a liar and he was sure the DNA would match. All of this was such a bloody waste, it was just sad. Joffrey never knew how to appreciate things, to be happy with what he had and the results were right under their eyes.

"Arya, what are you doing?" Her mother suddenly exclaimed as she was getting up

Arya looked at her and she seemed so serious it was almost scary.

"I have a heartbroken sister to comfort."

 **To Be Continued**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones isn't my property, it is HBO's and GRRM's. Because if it were mine, Lancel would be still alive and kicking, the king of the Seven Kingdoms, leading them to an era of prosperity and peace while having a long and happy life.

Summary: She thought she knew him until she got under the face he put on.

Author's note: Just a huge huge huge thank you to Assassin Master Ezio 91, who helped me a lot with this, from listening to the idea to even helping out with the chapter guide! Hope I'll do well, I'm not used on having such a long fanfic :)

Author's note 2: I know I am about unusual ships and that's not everyone's cup of tea, and that's a-okay with me. And I am all about being constructive. So if you come here just to bash me because I love Lancel, or to bash the ship of this fanfic ( Lancel/Sansa ), be warn that your comment will be moderated.

Author's note 3: English isn't my first language, it's french. If you see any mistake or issue with the language, feel free to tell me so that I can improve.

 **WARNING! THIS FANFICTION CAN CONTAINS HEAVY THEMES SUCH AS BULLYING AND SEX ! IF YOU ARE ILL-AT-EASE WITH THESE SUBJECTS, FEEL FREE TO SKIP THIS FANFICTION.**

 **Behind the masks**

 **Chapter 16**

Arya strolled down the long corridors of the hospital, seeking any sign of her sister. She had asked a nurse, so she knew where she was going, but the area was huge. She was fearing how she would see them both. Would Lancel even be alive? If he died, Sansa would blame her and she would be right to do so. If it weren't for Gendry and her, they'd still be simply friends who had a moment they called an accident. They pushed them in each other's arms, underestimating how cruel Joffrey could be. She wasn't a Greyjoy, but the motto of Theon's family came into her mind. She would have made Sansa happy, for a time, but she would have paid the iron price for it. Lancel would have literally paid the iron price for it. Joffrey was definitely down but what was the point if the price for it was the life of an innocent guy, who had nothing to do in all of that? All of it had been a game, in which she had used Lancel as a pawn to make Joffrey fall, to have Sansa the ultimate winner, but suddenly, she hated the game, she loathed it with every fiber of her being. She was just as bad as the people she despised. Finally, she found her, in the last room of the hallway. Margaery was with her, taking away a bag of bloody clothes.

"When he wakes up, he'll wonder if he is in Paradise, seeing you so pretty!" She tried to cheer her up

Sansa only tightened her grip on her hand before she let Margaery go. Margaery greeted her quickly and let her enter. The sight she was offered gave her chills. Lancel was laying on a bed, neatly covered up to his torso. The said torso was covered in bandages that seemed really tight, Arya could almost feel their clutch. Two drips were linked to his arms, one of some serum, certainly to avoid any infection, the other filled with blood. On one of his finger, there was some kind of pliers, as well on some patches near his heart, linked to a heart rate monitor. The beeping sound was steady and regular. From his chin up to his nose, there was an oxygen mask. He seemed peaceful enough and if it weren't for all this equipment, she would have believed he was sleeping. Sansa was by his side, her face drained of all colours, her eyes pale from crying too much, her cheeks still had the marks of the water that rolled down her cheeks.

"It's my fault…" Arya thought before she tried to reason herself. "No, it's not, it's Joffrey's. He shot, not me."

"Arya?" Sansa asked, unsure, her voice still cracking

"Sansa…"

Arya nearly ran to her and let her sister embrace her tightly. She returned the favour, trying to give her strength through that.

"I'm so glad you're okay…" Sansa whispered

"I am. Joffrey will pay for this. For all he did."

She only nodded. Her eyes went on Lancel's laying form again.

"He literally died to protect me… They had to bring him back when they…"

She couldn't end her sentence as she cracked and started to cry again. Arya could see the scene under her eyes. Lancel in the operating theater, the machines suddenly emitting a shrilling sound, the panic starting to spread between the doctors and the nurses as Lancel's heart had stopped. She could see them bending over his broken body, installing the defibrillator, the shocks and finally the relief when all came back to normal. That was a heart-breaking picture and she hoped she'd never have to imagine it again. She hoped Sansa would never have to picture it again.

"He died because of me… Heh as known death because of me… I should have left Joffrey way sooner…"

"Hey!" Arya said, cupping her sister's head in her hands "You didn't shot Lancel. He decided to protect you. You aren't responsible for what happened. You couldn't know. Joffrey would have been mad too if you had left him and he might have succeeded in killing you."

"But Lancel…"

"Saved your life, like the everyday hero he is! You can be scared, you can be hurt, you can cry but don't ever say it's your fault! Joffrey shot him, not you, end of the story!"

She nodded slightly and looked at Lancel once more, as if her eyes were magnets drawn to his body.

"They don't know when he'll wake up…"

"Did they say about his chances?"

"They have hopes… Apart from the scare he gave them, all went well…"

"Then, he'll wake up and recover for sure. He's like you, he's stronger than he looks."

"You're oddly fond of him."

"He grew on me, just like you did."

Sansa managed to smile.

"When he's better, we should have a double date. Gendrya and Sancel, how does it sound?" Arya offered

"Like a fangirl shipping her OTP." Sansa joked, laughing "It's so unlike you!"

 _XXXXX_

Her girls hadn't noticed her presence, yet Catelyn had witnessed everything. She was proud to have seen how close the sisters had grown, it was beyond all she could have hoped for their relationship. The time were they hated each other seemed so far away now!

However, her joy had quickly turned into sadness and grief.

She had seen how Sansa was when Lancel was brought in. She had seen her tears, she had heard the despair in her voice at the idea that he might leave her existence. She looked at him. He wasn't much older than Sansa herself, he was a child, and she had been horrible to him, a kid, because of his last name. She had let everything she had heard judge him before he could prove what he was made of. And here he was, fighting hard to live, after he got wounded to protect her daughter, the girl he had helped in abusing, the girl he regretted to have hurt, the girl who gave him a chance to prove how genuine he was. Sansa had been able to see past the mask he had to wear and she had discovered a brave and sincere young man. A man Cat would be proud to consider as a potential son-in-law for her Sansa. She was right to worry, there could never be three people in a marriage or in a love affair, that was an open gate for tragedies, but she had been mean and cruel when Lancel gave her no reason to. Actually, she was the one in debt, it was him who saved Sansa's life. She prayed the Seven Gods to spare his life, to have him recovered.

Because if he were to die without him knowing how sorry she was, she would never forgive herself for it.

He needed to know he was worthy of Sansa.

He really needed to.

 **To Be Continued**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones isn't my property, it is HBO's and GRRM's. Because if it were mine, Lancel would be still alive and kicking, the king of the Seven Kingdoms, leading them to an era of prosperity and peace while having a long and happy life.

Summary: She thought she knew him until she got under the face he put on.

Author's note: Just a huge huge huge thank you to Assassin Master Ezio 91, who helped me a lot with this, from listening to the idea to even helping out with the chapter guide! Hope I'll do well, I'm not used on having such a long fanfic :)

Author's note 2: I know I am about unusual ships and that's not everyone's cup of tea, and that's a-okay with me. And I am all about being constructive. So if you come here just to bash me because I love Lancel, or to bash the ship of this fanfic ( Lancel/Sansa ), be warn that your comment will be moderated.

Author's note 3: English isn't my first language, it's french. If you see any mistake or issue with the language, feel free to tell me so that I can improve.

 **WARNING! THIS FANFICTION CAN CONTAINS HEAVY THEMES SUCH AS BULLYING AND SEX ! IF YOU ARE ILL-AT-EASE WITH THESE SUBJECTS, FEEL FREE TO SKIP THIS FANFICTION.**

 **Behind the masks**

 **Chapter 17**

When Kevan was called at work to be told Lancel had been shot by Joffrey, protecting Sansa, he hadn't been surprised. He sadly knew it was bound to happen. Yet, a feeling of failure had spread in him, especially when he learnt that his child's life was in danger. He had told his son he had his back. It didn't prevent him from getting hurt. Tywin hadn't say a word, his ace unmoved, but as soon as the envoy was gone, he looked at him and told him to go. Kevan knew it was hard for him too, to know his grandson could be the murderer of his nephew. He went to fetch Dorna, whom he found in tears. The twins seemed shaken as well, but they told him they'd remain to watch over Janei. The little girl seemed to have understood Lancel was hurt and that it was bad, because she had lost her bright smile. Kevan hoped he would be able to bring home the new of Lancel recovering, that he'd be home soon. The couple drove away and reached the hospital. They tried to remain calm, knowing that it would be for the best, what good could it bring otherwise? Yet, when they saw their son, surrounded by all this medical gear, Kevan could feel his own resolution shattering. His first born child, his baby boy was laying there, linked to all these machines. He hadn't utter a word, too shocked to say anything. He only managed to hold Dorna closer as her tears came back. Lancel was a tall, healthy boy and here he looked so fragile! It seemed so surreal to him to see his son in such a state! He felt completely disconnected from reality, his eyes stuck on the laying form of his child, unable to focus on anything else. It was only because Dorna broke away to see Sansa that he had snapped out of his state. The poor girl was a mess and it was clear she hadn't left his side ever since he had reached the hospital. But what made him feel bad for her was her guilty look. She was actually thinking she was responsible for this when she was a victim as well.

"Gosh, Sansa, are you okay?" Dorna asked genuinely worried

"I'm so sorry…" She whispered

"Sorry for what?"

"Lancel…"

"Protected you. We know. And though it hurts us to see him this way, it makes us proud to know he saved someone's life."

Sansa seemed unsure at her words.

"He saved you. You didn't kill him. Joffrey did."

"My sister told me the same thing…"

"Well, she's right!"

Dorna looked at her sleeping son.

"He will wake up. I know he will. He's a fighter. He survived so much already."

She was saying that more for herself, trying to convince herself that he would survive no matter what. Kevan knew she was right, Lancel had survived many things already. When he was a baby, he had fallen so sick they thought they were going to lose him, yet he had recovered. He had fallen ill again around his eighth birthday and he had recovered as well. And above all, he had survived the pain of losing his first love in the horrible way she left him. He would live. They had to believe he would. They left Sansa to meet the doctors.

This was going to be a long day.

 _XXXXX_

Sansa looked at Lancel. He seemed so peaceful she wondered if he knew she was safe and sound. His breathing seemed steady and he didn't look in pain, though she knew it would rush to him once he'd regain consciousness. She still wondered why he shielded her, why he was risking his life for her. Was it still because he felt ashamed for what he had done? Was it because she was his friend with some benefits? None of it made sense and she didn't understand. Her finger gently caress his cheek. She knew she was attracted by him, that they shared a link, but it was only now that she understood its nature and its extent.

She was in love with him.

She was in love with Lancel Lannister.

She had fallen for him in almost two months.

He made her happy because she loved him and because he cared about her.

It seemed so unbelievable, for her to have moved on from Joffrey so quickly, with a blood relative of his, with a man she had disliked not so long ago. Yet, that was the only way she could explain why she had been so hysterical when he had been shot in front of her, his blood on her hands. She didn't know what made her fall for him. Was it the fact that he cared? That he had tried to be kind? That he never meant to hurt her? That he aroused her? That he tried? That he meant his apologies, his promises? That she longed to be with him when she couldn't? Or that he was the complete opposite of Joffrey in the way he treated her? She didn't know, all she knew was that she was scared to death at the idea of losing him, that it would break her to lose him. She felt as if she would lose a part of herself forever if he died.

"Maybe he doesn't want to wake up… That way, he'll be with Elora again… Maybe he protected me because he knew that was the only way for him to leave us without hurting his family too much… Maybe it was a form of suicide… He made his redemption complete towards me and he was able to join her in the afterlife…"

Elora… She knew how much he loved her, how much he still loved her, she knew she would never be able to replace her in his heart. How could she? From what she knew, she had been the perfect match for him, maybe even his soulmate. How could she ever compare?

"But he's nice to you, he agreed to try…" She thought

But maybe he agreed so that she wouldn't be to hurt by rejection. Maybe he agreed because he thought it was part of his forgiveness. She felt tears burning in her eyes again. She took his hand. All of this didn't matter for now. All that mattered was his survival, all that mattered was him getting better, all that mattered was him waking up. She wanted to see his smile again, to hear his voice again. That was all she wanted.

"Sansa…" She heard

The voice was weak, tired, almost a whisper. She thought she was dreaming until she felt Lancel's fingers moving and tightening around her hand. She raised her head. He was looking at her, his eyes exhausted but with a ghost of a smile on his face. Sansa never felt a more powerful wave of relief than the one she was currently experiencing and she happily shouted his name as she embraced him the best she could, without hurting him in the process, making sure she didn't pull out any pipes.

She never felt happier when he tried to return it.

 **To Be Continued**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones isn't my property, it is HBO's and GRRM's. Because if it were mine, Lancel would be still alive and kicking, the king of the Seven Kingdoms, leading them to an era of prosperity and peace while having a long and happy life.

Summary: She thought she knew him until she got under the face he put on.

Author's note: Just a huge huge huge thank you to Assassin Master Ezio 91, who helped me a lot with this, from listening to the idea to even helping out with the chapter guide! Hope I'll do well, I'm not used on having such a long fanfic :)

Author's note 2: I know I am about unusual ships and that's not everyone's cup of tea, and that's a-okay with me. And I am all about being constructive. So if you come here just to bash me because I love Lancel, or to bash the ship of this fanfic ( Lancel/Sansa ), be warn that your comment will be moderated.

Author's note 3: English isn't my first language, it's french. If you see any mistake or issue with the language, feel free to tell me so that I can improve.

 **WARNING! THIS FANFICTION CAN CONTAINS HEAVY THEMES SUCH AS BULLYING AND SEX ! IF YOU ARE ILL-AT-EASE WITH THESE SUBJECTS, FEEL FREE TO SKIP THIS FANFICTION.**

 **Behind the masks**

 **Chapter 18**

Sansa had a hard time of letting go of Lancel. She had been so scared, she needed to feel his warmth. Yet, she was aware he needed to remain laying down, so she broke the hug, against her desire. He seemed more at ease as he let a sigh of relief when his head was on the pillow once again.

"How are you feeling?" Sansa dared ask

"I've been better…" He said, while smiling before his face wore a mask of seriousness

Sansa feared what he was going to say. Would he blame her for getting shot? He could, after all, it was because she had been weak and scared of Joffrey that he ended up in that bed. If it weren't for her, he'd be home, resting after a week of school.

"But you… The baby…" He managed to say

Speaking was hard for him with the oxygen mask. The fact that he was exhausted didn't help either. Sansa looked at him, puzzled. The baby? Why was he mentioning the baby?

"I'm fine, thanks to you. But why are you speaking of a baby?"

"Joffrey… He said…"

"I told him the truth. I am not pregnant. I really have a bad stomach bug."

His sheepish look made Sansa melt. However, she realized that Lancel had believed she was pregnant with his child, more than likely conceived on their only night together, and had been willing to save them both. He had put first a hypothetical child of his, almost dying for an illusion. He had saved her life and he had been ready to give up his life for a baby they might have created together. His first and last token of love to this unborn baby would have been saving him from a madman. It touched her just as much as it amazed her that he had such a paternal vibe, so anchored deep within him.

"I thought…"

"You thought I was and it was ours."

She couldn't blame him to have thought that, her symptoms had been tricky. But, unlike Joffrey, he believed her, he listened. He didn't think she was a liar.

"I thought you didn't tell me because you needed time… I didn't want to… Make you uncomfortable by asking…"

She smiled at him, moved by his respect. Joffrey hadn't shown much of it to her when they were together. And she knew that, had she been really pregnant, Lancel would have respected her choices.

"You thought we were going to be parents?"

"I wouldn't have minded."

"You would have been okay with us having a child?"

He nodded. She was aware he liked kids, from what Myrcella had told her, he was an absolutely sweet brother to his baby sister, and when he babysitted them when they were younger, he was nice and patient, even when some homeworks were difficult. He was also very caring with his younger brothers, she knew about Martyn and she didn't doubt it was the same with Willem.

"I've always wanted to have a family of my own someday. Of all the dreams I've had, this one is the only one that didn't fade." He confessed, almost ashamed of it

She understood why. He would have been mocked for it at school. Such a dream was considered lady-like. Maybe even some adults would have mocked him, stating having a family, with a wife and children, wasn't a plan for a successful future.

"Well, sadly, there is no baby. For now at least." She said, smiling

"I'm glad you're okay…"

"Lancel… You could have died… You actually died… They had to resuscitate you…"

Lancel looked at her, her sadness obvious on her face. He felt guilty for making her so miserable. Back at school, when she was holding him, he had wanted to comfort her, to tell her it was okay, but he had been unable to, his body preventing him from doing so. He actually thought it wouldn't matter if he died, yet her pain made him realize he mattered to her. Maybe even more that he had dared imagine.

"I'm so sorry…" She apologized "If I had lost you, I…"

She was fighting hard not to cry again, not when he had finally opened his eyes. The only tears he'd be allowed to see would be tears of joy. He tried to grab her hand to comfort her.

"You became so important to me… You mean so much to me now it even scares me sometimes…"

She raised her eyes to meet his gaze.

"I love you… I have fallen in love with you…"

She didn't add that she thought he didn't love her back. He kept staring at her.

"You do?" He asked softly

"I do…"

"Good."

She looked confused.

"Because I love you too."

"You do?! But Elora…"

She had appeared so surprised he wanted to laugh, her expression was both priceless and cute. But even chuckling was hurting him, so he had to drop the idea.

"Elora is gone… I can't live in the past… And to be honest… I've loved you for a long time. I've known for weeks. From the moment I saw you at that date. It was a sad day for me, yet, when I saw you, you made me forget everything. I didn't even regret having fun with someone, like I did before…"

"And you never told me?!"

"How could I? I don't deserve to be loved by you. I have hurt you. You deserve better than me."

He stopped for a moment.

"When Joffrey pointed his gun at you, all I thought about was protecting you. I didn't want to lose someone I love, not again, even if I'd never be loved back." He added

"I love you. I choose you. I have forgiven you long ago. You deserve to be loved. You're the one I want."

She wanted to seal her words with a kiss but she couldn't remove his mask, he needed it. So, instead, she leaned towards him and gently kissed his forehead. He closed his eyes, smiling, enjoying the moment.

Little did they know that Kevan and Dorna had returned and witnessed it. They shared a smile.

Their baby boy was going to be more than fine.

 **To Be Continued**


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones isn't my property, it is HBO's and GRRM's. Because if it were mine, Lancel would be still alive and kicking, the king of the Seven Kingdoms, leading them to an era of prosperity and peace while having a long and happy life.

Summary: She thought she knew him until she got under the face he put on.

Author's note: Just a huge huge huge thank you to Assassin Master Ezio 91, who helped me a lot with this, from listening to the idea to even helping out with the chapter guide! Hope I'll do well, I'm not used on having such a long fanfic :)

Author's note 2: I know I am about unusual ships and that's not everyone's cup of tea, and that's a-okay with me. And I am all about being constructive. So if you come here just to bash me because I love Lancel, or to bash the ship of this fanfic ( Lancel/Sansa ), be warn that your comment will be moderated.

Author's note 3: English isn't my first language, it's french. If you see any mistake or issue with the language, feel free to tell me so that I can improve.

 **WARNING! THIS FANFICTION CAN CONTAINS HEAVY THEMES SUCH AS BULLYING AND SEX ! IF YOU ARE ILL-AT-EASE WITH THESE SUBJECTS, FEEL FREE TO SKIP THIS FANFICTION.**

 **Behind the masks**

 **Chapter 19**

A week and a half after being discovered, because of her most impressive quick recovery, Arya was allowed to go home, still under some medication for some of her problems, but it was lighter than what she was provided in her hospital room. The doctors had explained this miracle by stating she felt so loved and cared for by her family that it had an impact on her body. Her mind was nursed and it had helped her on other levels. Gendry had been the one to go and fetch her. As she was leaving her room, he had come to take her bags, brought to her by her mother. The trip back home had been uneventful but when she entered the living room, a large crowd shouted:

"Surprise!"

Her eyes wide, she discovered Eddard, Catelyn, Robb, Jon, Sansa, Bran, Rickon, her aunt Lysa and her uncle Edmure, her grandfather Hoster despite his health, her cousin Robin, her uncle Benjen, Lommy, Hot Pie… There were all here, gathered in this room, having organized a surprise party for her return. It seemed simple, in the garden, the barbecue was set, waiting for the meat to be grilled. And much to her surprise, Lancel had even thought of her, having sent a card to congratulate her, from his own hospital bed. She smiled.

She really had the best family ever.

 _XXXXX_

Lancel was allowed to go home a month and two weeks after being admitted for a bullet wound. The doctors had kept him for a bit longer, still worried as his heart had stopped beating during the surgery, they didn't want to take any risks by sending him home early while they weren't absolutely sure his wound was healing well and that his heart would not have a failure again.

What surprised the young man was the fact that, despite his work, his father came to see him everyday. He felt a bit guilty about it. He knew his father's work was long and tiring, and he certainly longed to be home after his day, yet he stopped by the hospital before, making him go back even later. Sansa stopped by everyday as well. He had been surprised to see some people back in his life, like his cousin Tyrek. He didn't know why they had grown apart, he didn't know what Tyrek had against him, he genuinely had no idea. Yet, he had visited him several times. He had seemed shaken at the idea of him dying while they were estranged. He had realized he had been petty and childish, because Lancel was having a family while he had buried his father, he had let his jealousy transform him into a mean person and Lancel would have died without them being friends again. Without him knowing he was sorry. He also received many letters and notes from people at school, people he didn't know, people who mocked him even, to wish him a speedy recovery and to tell him how amazed they were by his bravery. Lancel wondered why he was praised for protecting the woman he loved, but he admitted he enjoyed having those words on paper.

Kevan had come to fetch him when he was finally free to go, with some medical appointments to check on him. Janei had accompanied him, too excited at the idea of having her brother home again. She was patiently waiting outside, holding Martyn's hand, but when Lancel stepped out of the door, she let it go and ran to him.

"Lany!" She shouted happily

Lancel knelt and embraced her before he got up, carrying her in his arms. And as he entered his home, after what seemed an eternity for him, both Willem and his mother greeted him, embracing him as well.

The kitchen had the smell of his favourite dish.

 _XXXXX_

"Joffrey Baratheon, you will be trialed for attempted murder, hit and wounds as well of kidnapping and rape."

From the back of his cell, Joffrey only glared. Sansa wasn't pregnant, Lancel had survived, they were certainly together by now, maybe even fucking. They were the ones in the wrong and yet he was the one being punished.

"I hope they get aids and die from it."

 _XXXXX_

"It can't be! Joffrey would never do that! He knows better! I raised him better than that! It must be a mistake! Joffrey is no rapist! Tell them Robert!"

Cersei had never seemed so hysterical. Her eyes were filled with tears and she had never looked so frantic. The Baratheons had learnt about all the charges against Joffrey and if Cersei could accept the attempted murder, because she had seen first hand the results, she couldn't believe her baby boy, whom she raised with so much care, would defile a woman by raping her.

"I'm sure Arya Stark made a mistake, she thought it was him, but it wasn't! Maybe it was because he was blond, like Joff!"

"The DNA doesn't lie, Cersei…" Robert sadly stated

"Files can be changed and corruputed, someone was bribed!"

Her voice was breaking his heart. He too wanted to believe Joffrey was innocent of Arya's rape. But he couldn't. Not when the evidence was crystal clear.

She broke into tears in his arms, her heart broken at the idea that her lion cub was going to spend most of his life behind bars.

 **To Be Continued**


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones isn't my property, it is HBO's and GRRM's. Because if it were mine, Lancel would be still alive and kicking, the king of the Seven Kingdoms, leading them to an era of prosperity and peace while having a long and happy life.

Summary: She thought she knew him until she got under the face he put on.

Author's note: Just a huge huge huge thank you to Assassin Master Ezio 91, who helped me a lot with this, from listening to the idea to even helping out with the chapter guide! Hope I'll do well, I'm not used on having such a long fanfic :)

Author's note 2: I know I am about unusual ships and that's not everyone's cup of tea, and that's a-okay with me. And I am all about being constructive. So if you come here just to bash me because I love Lancel, or to bash the ship of this fanfic ( Lancel/Sansa ), be warn that your comment will be moderated.

Author's note 3: English isn't my first language, it's french. If you see any mistake or issue with the language, feel free to tell me so that I can improve.

 **WARNING! THIS FANFICTION CAN CONTAINS HEAVY THEMES SUCH AS BULLYING AND SEX ! IF YOU ARE ILL-AT-EASE WITH THESE SUBJECTS, FEEL FREE TO SKIP THIS FANFICTION.**

 **Behind the masks**

 **Chapter 20**

If Arya couldn't wait for the wooden doors to open, Lancel only wanted on thing: to go home. He blamed himself for his cowardice and maybe Joffrey was right, he had the soft and weak heart of women while being born a male, but he didn't want to tell everything that happened in his trial, the reasons why he had been shot. He didn't want people to judge him, or worse, to judge Sansa. Because they wouldn't understand. For them, Sansa was still with Joffrey and she was cheating on him with a blood relative. He didn't want them to curse her, to even think she was a whore. And he didn't want to break Cersei's heart. Cersei knew nothing of how Joffrey treated Sansa, she was still adamant on the fact that he was innocent, he could understand that her motherly love for him was blinding her. And what saddened him was the fact that, maybe, she was the only one who loved him in the world. He didn't pity Joffrey, he had brought all of this on himself and he deserved to be punished for what he did. Lancel just didn't want the consequences to be too hard on those behind him, the innocents. Deep down, to have to speak in front of so many people scared him to death. What if he stuttered? What if they didn't believe him? What if they found him ridiculous? He had never been at ease with the outside world, he pretended he was fine in it, but he wasn't. Jaime had told him it was because he lacked confidence. He could believe that, but he had never managed to build some. He always believed he didn't matter as much as the others, or in his worse moments, he actually though he didn't matter at all and would never matter. He felt Sansa taking his hand.

"I can do the talking if you wish."

"What if they want to hear me?"

"Then, they'll hear your roar, my lion."

He smiled softly at the joke of the old family sigil and motto.

"But then, is winter coming, my wolf?" He replied

"For Joffrey, it sure does. Sadly for him, ours is the fury."

He chuckled and she smiled at that. It still felt like a dream to her, to be with a man she loved, to be actually and truly loved back, to be respected by him. It was like a fairy tale to her, like the relationships she had read in the songs. He was her knight and she was his princess. She spotted Gendry, his hand on Arya's shoulder. She liked that he was so supportive of her, even though she was strong and capable to care for herself, Sansa loved the idea that her sister could break without fearing it, as she'd always have a rock to rest upon.

The doors opened.

Arya felt as if she was a WWE superstar, ready to make Joffrey fall from the third rope. He'd learn his place. He had raped her but he hadn't break her. His stain was still here but she wouldn't let it spoil her. That would be the worst punishment for him:

To know that his act had no effect on her.

At least, he wouldn't know if it had.

 _XXXXX_

Arya had been tall and strong, a true warrior, and with the evidences to back her up, charging him with rape was easy. Even Joffrey's lawyer couldn't do much, yet Cersei had hired the best one in town.

"How do you plead?" The judge asked

"That whore needed a rough pounding and I gave her one. I should be thanked, not trialled." He gloated

At first, Cersei had thought the policemen had brainwashed Joffrey into thinking he was guilty. She had heard so many stories of innocent people thrown into jail because the investigators put so much pressure on them, not believing their innocence and creating false scapegoats in the process. But when she saw that Joffrey was acting his usual self, that it was no act, her blood ran cold. She always knew that Joffrey was difficult and had his temper. A fiery passionate one. She had put the gun shot on that. It didn't excuse it, she knew that, but it explained it. However, she would have never believed he would have gone as far as raping a woman for revenge. She had raised him into respecting women, she thought she did and she wondered where she failed. Myrcella and Tommen had turned into lovely children, well behaved, who would become two citizens the country could be proud of. What went wrong with her oldest child?

It was Sansa's turn next. She had explained the two years of abuse she had suffered at Joffrey's hand, how he had forced people into serving him by having hostages, explaining Lancel's case. He had to be his slave or else, his little brother would be bullied again and knowing Joffrey, in a worse way. She described his obsessive jealousy, his rape threats and how it all came down to the shooting incident: because she was moving on, ready to leave him, to be happy with someone else who made her feel valued and cared for and because he thought she was pregnant with her new love's child. A child that never existed. Lancel admired her, she was looking regal, dignified, and he wished he had even one percent of her bravery.

"She cheated on me and she's congratulated for it?! It's too easy for her to say it was over between us for her, when I wasn't even informed of our break up!" Joffrey exclaimed

To Lancel's horror, some people nodded, though they were few, it seemed too many for him already. However, they were quickly shut down, after all, this was a woman trying to leave her abuser and she was right to be cautious, after all, it had brought someone to a hospital bed.

"She's a masochist!" He continued "She took another abuser of hers as her lover!"

Lancel's turn came and he felt his resolution leaving him. He tried, however, to remain composed. He was a lion, he didn't have to be afraid, he had been a victim too.

"You link to the accused?" He was asked

"I am his mother's first cousin." Lancel replied

"Your link to Sansa Stark?"

"I am her boyfriend."

"Is it true that you abused her?"

"I have."

Whispers started to spread in the public.

"Is it true you had to do it under threats?"

"It is. My brother Martyn was being bullied. I asked Joffrey for advice, to help him. He told me he'd help me out but he never mentioned how. He went behind my back to bribe the bully and confronted me with that fact. I was in his debt and if I refused him, he'd pay even worse people to hurt my little brother."

"What kind of abuse did you have to do?"

"Taunt, insults. Repeating what he said. Mostly agreeing with him to make Sansa feel inferior."

"Did she know the truth?"

"She felts something was off and I confessed to her. I also apologized to her and tried to make things right. I am not proud of what I did."

"You never helped in physically abusing her?"

"I tried, as much as I could, to prevent it."

"Such a backstabbing liar! Talk about family! Look at him, all unsure, he lies!" Joffrey shouted

"How many times did you threaten me in front of witnesses?!" Lancel snapped "You even told me once you could arrange my death so that it'd look that Elora's suicide! Yes, I did bad things, but at least, I know they are bad and I try to make amends! I don't revel in knowing my girlfriend's sister is suffering from the consequences of the rape I gave her and in knowing my girlfriend is heartbroken because she is losing two people she cares about! I offered my life so that Sansa could be saved and the Seven were good enough to let me live! I never enjoyed abusing Sansa like I did!"

Sansa asked if she could add a word, which was granted.

"Lancel apologized to me several times for the way he was forced to treat me. I know about the deal that made him Joffrey's puppet. He saved my life. I forgave him long ago and in fact, I even consider he did nothing to me. Every word he said under the vow he had to make to Joffrey wasn't meant. I saw him when he said them, he wasn't enjoying this. He was ashamed. Thus, to me, they didn't mean anything, it was just background noises. He was abused as well."

He gave her a grateful look. The jury went away to have their debate and two hours later, the sentence was unanimous:

Joffrey was recognized guilty of abduction, rape, abuse, hits and wounds and attempted murder.

He was sentenced to thirty-five years of prison with no possibility to go out before, even if he behaved well.

When he left the room, if Arya was grinning, if Sansa was relieved, Lancel didn't feel well at all. He was feeling sick and dizzy. All the stress he had accumulated was going out all at once, and he was never good with stress. Sansa took him to the benches, where they sat. She held him against her. They exchanged no words.

The nightmare was over.

They were free to be together out in the open.

 _XXXXX_

Gendry looked as Arya was sleeping. He was still amazed that her parents had told him he could remain with her for a night after the trial. They knew her, she acted all tough, but deep down, she was a scared little girl and they weren't who she needed. She needed him, the man who made her feel accepted, loved, feminine while not betraying her thoughts about womanhood. They were right, soon enough, she was agitated and woke up, sweating and panting.

"Arry?"

She looked at him, she had never seemed so lost.

"It was a bad dream."

"It ws him raping me again…"

He hugged her close.

"When I'm better… Will you make love to me there?" She shyly asked

He looked at her, puzzled.

"I want you to remove the stain he left there. It's yours, yours only."

He smiled.

"You know I'd make love to every part of you."

"Pervert."

"But you love me."

"But I love you."

 **To Be Continued**


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones isn't my property, it is HBO's and GRRM's. Because if it were mine, Lancel would be still alive and kicking, the king of the Seven Kingdoms, leading them to an era of prosperity and peace while having a long and happy life.

Summary: She thought she knew him until she got under the face he put on.

Author's note: Just a huge huge huge thank you to Assassin Master Ezio 91, who helped me a lot with this, from listening to the idea to even helping out with the chapter guide! Hope I'll do well, I'm not used on having such a long fanfic :)

Author's note 2: I know I am about unusual ships and that's not everyone's cup of tea, and that's a-okay with me. And I am all about being constructive. So if you come here just to bash me because I love Lancel, or to bash the ship of this fanfic ( Lancel/Sansa ), be warn that your comment will be moderated.

Author's note 3: English isn't my first language, it's french. If you see any mistake or issue with the language, feel free to tell me so that I can improve.

 **WARNING! THIS FANFICTION CAN CONTAINS HEAVY THEMES SUCH AS BULLYING AND SEX ! IF YOU ARE ILL-AT-EASE WITH THESE SUBJECTS, FEEL FREE TO SKIP THIS FANFICTION.**

 **Behind the masks**

 **Chapter 21**

"Hello gorgeous!" Lancel greeted

Sansa smiled as she kissed him right on the lips. He smiled back as she took his hand and started to walk away. When Lancel had suggested her that they should go on a date, Sansa had felt excited and nervous, as if it was their first one. It wasn't though, but in a way, it wasn't a lie. It was the first one they could spend out in the open, without worrying about being seen, being caught, being reported. It was their first one as an official couple. It felt wonderful. To be able to show him love and tenderness without any fear, to be able to show how happy she was with him, it felt like a dream. They went for a simple day, eating together, strolling in the city and enjoying a movie at the theatre. Joffrey had never bothered to take her on any date after she was taken for granted. When she had suggested they could spend a day together, even a simple one, he had laughed and told her he had no time to waste. Yet, here, Lancel had been the one to ask if she wanted them to spend time together, he asked her if there was something she wanted to do. And when he had come to fetch her, he had offered her a single but thornless red rose. He wanted her to feel special and with him, she felt like the luckiest girl on Earth. He was full of little attentions Joffrey never showed. He remembered when she went to the doctor and sent a message to ask how it went. She'd find little notes in her locker. And he was raised to be quite the gentleman, as he always held the door for her, he put her first. However, sometimes, she couldn't avert her eyes, which went back fixing the area where Lancel had been hit by Joffrey's gun. She wondered if it still hurt, if it stung, if he had any issues due to that. He had never complained, not even once. Not even when he came back to school, when someone launched a ball at him and he received it right where he was still bandaged. She had seen his look of pain. It was still sensitive. He had never blamed the person for it. She still had nightmares where he was actually dying, in her arms, or she was seeing him dying while the surgeons were trying to bring him back and her hands were stained with his blood, Joffrey taunting her about having lost everything. But when she heard Lancel's voice afterwards, all of her fears vanished. He was alive, he was with her, Joffrey was away, they didn't have to fear anything anymore.

After the movie, they sat in a quiet park, enjoying an ice cream, as the day was burning hot. The school year was almost over and they both knew they would pass the exams without any issue.

"What are you going to do after school?" He asked her

"I'll go to the eastern department. I want to be a nurse." She replied

"The eastern department? That's where I'm going too."

She smiled. They'd see each other often. She had been a bit worried that college would estrange them.

"What will you do there?" She wondered

"I want to become a teacher."

Sansa looked at him, trying to picture him in his dream job. She saw him beaming, surrounded by young kids, congratulating the ones who had passed a test, explaining patiently to someone who didn't understand, gentle but firm, liked by a majority of pupils. And the most important part was that he loved children, he loved being in their company and she wondered if, sometimes, he felt more at-ease with them, in their innocent and simple world, than in the tricky world of adulthood. She was certain he'd make a wonderful teacher.

"What does your family think of it?" She inquired

"My dad thinks I'll make a good teacher. The extended family thinks I am wasting my life."

"They wanted you to be a soldier, a banker or a politician."

"I spent too much time worrying about what they want. What I want is to be happy, and I am happy as a future teacher, and with you."

She smiled. Suddenly, he seemed to have an epiphany.

"You and I are going to attend the same campus right?"

She nodded, unsure of the point he was trying to make.

"I'll rent a flat for the time of my studies. Since we are going to the same place, perhaps we could be roommates?" He suggested

Sansa tried to picture herself living with him and found the idea enjoyable. She knew Lancel wasn't the last to give a hand for chores, he knew how to cook, but what she longed for was the fact that he'd be the last thing she'd see before falling asleep, the first one when she'd wake up, nestled against him. Sometimes, she'd even get to see his sleeping and peaceful face, some lock of hair falling on his forehead. She could see herself during their revision nights, preparing for the exams. She could see them enjoying a Reign marathon, as she knew he enjoyed the show. She'd even be willing to try out video games to spend some time with him. But overall, she pictured herself happy and radiant, with a man she loved. She was surprised to feel her love for him getting stronger with time passing by.

"Not as roommates." She declared

He looked puzzled.

"As partners." She corrected

He smiled and she kissed him. She couldn't wait for college to start.

 _XXXXX_

"A ring?" Arya questioned

She looked intrigued as she had opened the little box Gendry had offered her. Inside of it, a lovely ring, with no symbol, made of silver, or what looked like silver. It was sober and discrete, just like her.

"You know I am too young to marry, right?"

"This isn't an engagement ring. It's a promise ring. It means I want to marry you someday, when we can." Gendry explained

He looked a bit down.

"It isn't pretty as I wanted to make it…"

"You made this?"

He had a sheepish smile. She put it in her finger and kissed him.

"It's the best one I've ever had. I'd gladly marry you someday."

"So lady-like."

"Jerk."

"But you love me."

"But I love you."

 **To Be Continued**


	22. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones isn't my property, it is HBO's and GRRM's. Because if it were mine, Lancel would be still alive and kicking, the king of the Seven Kingdoms, leading them to an era of prosperity and peace while having a long and happy life.

Summary: She thought she knew him until she got under the face he put on.

Author's note: Just a huge huge huge thank you to Assassin Master Ezio 91, who helped me a lot with this, from listening to the idea to even helping out with the chapter guide! Hope I'll do well, I'm not used on having such a long fanfic :)

Author's note 2: I know I am about unusual ships and that's not everyone's cup of tea, and that's a-okay with me. And I am all about being constructive. So if you come here just to bash me because I love Lancel, or to bash the ship of this fanfic ( Lancel/Sansa ), be warn that your comment will be moderated.

Author's note 3: English isn't my first language, it's french. If you see any mistake or issue with the language, feel free to tell me so that I can improve.

 **WARNING! THIS FANFICTION CAN CONTAINS HEAVY THEMES SUCH AS BULLYING AND SEX ! IF YOU ARE ILL-AT-EASE WITH THESE SUBJECTS, FEEL FREE TO SKIP THIS FANFICTION.**

 **Behind the masks**

 **Epilogue**

 _Six years later_

Sansa smiled as she saw the picture Arya had sent her. Gendry and her had finally arrived in the Water Gardens, and baby Nymeria seemed to adore the place, as she had a big smile on her chubby face, her blue eyes sparkling with joy and curiosity. She seemed to love her uncle Edric and her aunt Joy's place.

"Thank you for waiting, Mrs Lannister." The secretary told her

She nodded and took the papers she was given. Her golden ring was shining on her finger. Lancel and her had been married for a year and a half, right after they graduated from college and certain they had a job. Despite time passing by, Lancel had remained his caring sweet self and she still felt like he was her knight and that she was his princess. She left the place and went to the school where he was working. He had chosen to work with preschoolers at first. It was the eve of Christmas' holidays. She was allowed to wait for him inside, in the corridor. The kids were preparing to leave. She spotted some drawings on his desk, she smiled at that. Lancel was so loved by his pupils that he found himself drowning in their little handmade gifts. He kept each of them, safely stored. She was amazed he could remember the names of all the children he had, that he had made a list for each year. He cared for them so much she found it amazing.

"Merry Christmas, Mister Lannister!" Many kids told him as they waved him goodbye

"Hope Santa will bring you lots of gifts!" A little girl wished

"I am sure you will get lots of them, you have been a very nice little girl." He sweetly replied

When they were all gone, he went to meet her, kissing her.

"How are you?" He asked before placing his hand on her swollen belly "Both of you? I'm sorry I missed the ultrasound…"

"It's okay, you tried but you couldn't be away. It happens to me too. They took many pictures for you to see."

He smiled.

"We're having a little girl." She confessed

He seemed amazed by the new and she had never seen him so excited.

"That's wonderful!"

"I even have her name. If you'd have it." She said

He looked at her, expecting her idea.

"Elora."

He froze. He seemed more surprised than shocked.

"You mean it?" He inquired, unsure

"You deserve another Elora to love and to spoil."

She could see how touched he was. She knew he loved her, that she had his heart, just as much as she knew Elora would always be a part of her. She had been his first love. Now, she'd also be his first little cub.

"That's more than I deserve."

"You deserve it."

Six years ago, she would have never imagined she would have a happy ending, even less with Lancel Lannister. Yet, once she got under his mask, she had realized he was the one for her.

She wouldn't trade him for all the world.

 **The End**


End file.
